Letters
by DaisyDay
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Daniel receives some mysterious ..could someone be stalking him? He needs Kate's help to find out. From season one
1. Chapter 1

(Most characters are from the Perception universe.)

PERCEPTION

Letters

Chapter 1

_"Lewicki!"_

From the living room, Daniel called out to his assistant. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and Max appeared. He took a glance in the living room and could see Daniel pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, Doc?" Max questioned, as he watched Daniel going back and forth.

Daniel momentarily stopped when he spotted Max.

"Didn't you hear the knocking? Someone is at the door," Daniel informed him.

Daniel then continued his frantic pacing in the living room, a white envelope secured in his hand. Lewicki breathed a sigh of relief as he headed for the entryway.

_ Kate is here at last and not a moment too soon!_ Max thought, as he rushed to open the door.

As expected, Kate Moretti stood there, a slight smile on her lips.

"Hi Max," she greeted, " I got your message to come o-" she never got to finish her sentence, for Lewicki had reached out, grabbed her by the arm, and yanked her inside.

Stunned, Kate watched him with large eyes, "Max, what is it?"

_"Ssssh! Keep your voice down!"_ Lewicki whispered, desperation heard in his voice, "_Doc is in the next room!"_

Kate huddled close to Lewicki, "_You didn't tell Daniel I was coming?_" she whispered back, "_Why?_"

"_Because...Doc received a letter today,_" Lewicki claimed in a low voice.

"_A letter?"_ Kate whispered back, "_What kind of letter?"_

"_Not a letter… a 'let-ter'!"_ Lewicki emphasized in a hushed tone.

Daniel's voice could be heard coming from the other room, "Lewicki, who is it?"

Lewicki turned his head towards the living room and yelled back, "We'll be right with you, Doc!"

_"What?" _Kate had a confused look as she addressed Max,_ "Not a letter, but 'a let-ter'? I don't get-"_

_"Just listen, Kate, because we don't have much time..." _Lewicki explained very quickly now,_ "I need you to help calm the Doc down_..._he's been agitated all morning because of that letter!"_

There was a slight smile to her lips, "_You mean_ _more agitated than usual? How can you tell?"_ she jested. But her smile disappeared when she saw the look of concern on Lewicki's face.

So this was serious.

They stopped talking down as they heard footsteps approaching the foyer. Daniel now appeared, still holding the white envelope in his hand.

"Lewicki, I need you to-" Daniel paused at the sight of Kate.

Kate's eyes lit up at seeing Daniel. She had been working on a separate case that did not require his assistance and she had not seen him in two weeks. Seeing him now made something flutter inside of her There was always something so lost yet so earnest about him. It was one of his more endearing qualities.

Daniel always felt that Kate was like a breath of fresh air. Today she was casually dressed, her leather jacket tossed over a casual top and jeans along with wearing tennis shoes, and her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Kate... you're _here_?" he asked skeptically, wanting to touch her, to make sure she was real.

Lewicki interjected, acting as though Kate had come on her own accord, "Yeah, Doc, look who's just showed up _unexpectedly_…it's Kate."

"Hello, Daniel," Kate smiled assuredly, "It's good to see you on a Sunday afternoon."

A look of relief crossed Daniel's face with the realization that Kate was a reality. Lewicki had then left to get some refreshments. Daniel and Kate walked into the living room as Kate took a seat on the long sofa while Daniel remained standing.

"Please tell you're here because you have a case for me," Daniel almost pleaded, "I've been going crazy the last two weeks."

Kate lightly smiled, "Sorry to say, but _no_. The case I'm working on now concerns money laundering across state lines. Nothing that needs psychological analysis, I'm afraid."

"Then there's another reason why you're here?" Daniel wondered, as his brows furrowed questionably. Kate didn't want to tell him that Lewicki had called her, concerned about Daniel's erratic behavior.

"It being such a beautiful day and all," Kate improvised, pointing towards the outside, "I came over to see if you were interested in taking a walk outside."

The sparkle in Daniel's eyes faded a bit as he shook his head, "No, I'd rather not go outside today, Kate."

Her expression darkened, "Daniel, something is wrong… what is it?"

Daniel looked off to the side, he couldn't look directly at her, "Nothing. It's nothing Kate. Forget it."

"Daniel," she pleaded gently, "You can tell me, _please..." _ Kate now pointed to the white envelope Daniel was holding, "does it concern that envelope you have in your hand?"

He had forgotten he had even been holding it as he now hid it behind his back, "No."

"Oh, is it a love note, then?" she teased.

Daniel's eyes had become round, almost with fear. Her smile vanished at his strange reaction.

"Daniel," Kate questioned, "What is going on here? You're obviously upset. Let me see that envelope!"

She held out her hand and waited. He reluctantly gave in. From behind his back he produced the envelope and trustingly handed it over to her.

Kate scowled as she read the front of it. The name "_Dr. Daniel Pierce_" was typed in capital letters. It had no stamp, no return address so it had not been mailed to him. Kate opened the envelope and from inside, took out a single sheet of eight-and-a-half-by-eleven inch white paper folded in thirds.

Carefully she unfolded it. A large red letter 'H' had obviously been cut from a magazine and was pasted in the center of the page. She turned it over. Nothing. That was it.

_A letter_. Literally. Exactly what Lewicki had stated. A single letter.

"What is this? What does this mean?" Kate looked puzzled, holding up the paper with the letter. Daniel shrugged.

"It was shoved under my door this morning," Daniel said, "and I have no idea what it means."

He looked nervous as he ran his fingers through his hair. Kate knew she needed to reassure him that it was nothing to worry about.

"It looks harmless enough, but if you want, I can run it for fingerprints," Kate suggested, trying to soothe him.

"I doubt you'll have success," Daniel said, as he once more began pacing again.

"I agree that nothing will probably come of it, but Daniel, you're working yourself in a frenzy," Kate insisted, "It's probably...probably some prank that someone from the college fraternity initiated...in fact, I'm sure that's what this is!"

Daniel stopped his pacing, "There's more, "he said.

Kate tilted her head, "Oh? More letters?"

"No...It's just..." his voice faltered as he considered whether to continue.

"It's just what, Daniel?" Kate encouraged him. She patted the area on the sofa next to her, "Come sit down and tell me."

He looked at the patted spot and then sat next to her on the long couch. She had a way of calming him down. At first it seemed as if Daniel was not going to say anything. But when he turned to look in her eyes, he could see Kate's steel determination and knew she would not let up until he told her.

"It's just...I think someone is stalking me!" he blurted out at last. Kate could see how Daniel's entire body stiffened as he continued, " No! Forget I ever said anything, Kate...You probably think I'm just being paranoid!"

He had started to get up from the sofa, but Kate had reached out and touched his upper arm to stop him. Instantly they both felt a jolt at contact. Stunned, Kate's hand immediately fell away from him. Instead, she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Daniel," Kate wisely pointed out, "just because you're paranoid doesn't mean that someone is _not_ following you!"

At her voice of reason, Daniel felt better and turned to face her, "It's just..." he steadied his voice because he really wanted to make her understand, "...every other time I look out the window, I see the same woman in the same car watching the front of my house..." He stopped and looked down, embarrassed to even be saying that much.

"Oh?" Kate asked, curiously, as she stood up and walked over to the front window. Pushing a small area of the curtain aside, she peered out.

Daniel hated the idea that his imaginings seemed to be getting more vivid. And he hated it even more that he was admitting these hallucinations to Kate. He really should be taking his meds, but they always ended up making him feel not like himself. Daniel hated the idea that she'll probably say no one is out there and he has nothing to worry about.

"I'm not saying she's out there now," Daniel brooded from the sofa, "I-I'm just saying sometimes I see her!"

"And when you _do_ see her, Daniel," Kate asked, as she stood by the window, "do you think you're having an episode?"

"I don't know...maybe," Daniel murmured.

"Hmmm.., " Kate considered, as she looked out again "are you referring to the red-headed woman parked outside in the green sedan?"

Daniel jerked his head up and he quickly dashed to the window to join her.

"What? You actually see her out there, too?" Daniel excitedly questioned Kate as he also peered out. And sure enough, she was there. The same woman in the same green car.

"Of course, I see her," Kate verified. She let go of the curtains and turned back to look at Daniel directly, "But it doesn't mean she's stalking you, Daniel. It's just... there's a red-headed woman sitting outside in a green sedan in front of your residence."

At least it wasn't a hallucination. _That woman is really out there._ There was a look of gratitude in Daniel's eyes as he gazed into Kate's eyes. She couldn't seem to look away as they exchanged gazes longer than was necessary.

_"Ahem."_

Lewicki cleared his throat as he entered the room, carrying a teapot and two teacups on a tray. Putting the tray down, he immediately began pouring the tea into the cups.

"Something interesting out there?" Lewicki asked as he noted how Daniel and Kate were viewing something out the front window.

In response, Kate's voice was calm and even.

"There's a red-haired woman sitting in a green sedan out there. Daniel says she's out there frequently and thinks she is watching him. Or at least his place."

Lewicki looked puzzled when he was done pouring. This was the first time he had heard about the woman outside. He had only known about the letter 'H' in the envelope.

"Do you think it's something we should be concern about?" Lewicki asked Kate, looking concerned.

Kate gave a quick glance to Daniel. It was best not to make a big deal about either the letter in the envelope or the lady in the green sedan.

"I don't think so, Max. For now, everything is fine," Kate stated to Lewicki but she was actually trying to reassure Daniel.

However, her professional instincts told her that everything did not_ FEEL _fine.

_._

_._

_._

_(A/N: Hello! I'm so glad to be back! I had actually written this story first before my other two posted stories. I started it after watching the third episode in season 1 and then got sidetracked by "Undeclared" and then "Hazy". During the season break, I reread it and decided this story may be worth keeping so I decided to complete this one. Truthfully, I have some doubts about the strength of this story, so I am keeping my fingers crossed, hoping that you will like it! :D)_

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Fear

(_A/N: Just a super thank you for all the reviews, alerts and faves. I really, really appreciate it!)_

_._

_._

Chapter 2

The next morning Daniel and Lewicki were sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast. Daniel's concentration was on grading a paper he had in front of him. However, he was well aware of Lewicki's eyes staring intently at him.

"If you stare any longer at me, Lewicki," Daniel causally stated, head down and still reading, "You are going to bore a hole right through to my skull."

"I need to talk with you," Lewicki announced.

"No," was Daniel's retort, still not looking up.

"Hey, I haven't even _said_ anything yet and you've already shot me down!" Lewicki asserted.

Daniel was marking the paper with a red pen, "That's because the translation of _'I need to talk with_ _you_' is '_I need to irritate_ _you with something you_ _won't like._"

But Lewicki would not give up.

"Your birthday is coming up, Doc," he reminded Daniel.

"A birthday is like any other day, Max." Daniel gave the paper a 'C+'.

"..._And._.." continued Lewicki, ignoring Daniel's last comment, "I would like to throw a little get together for you…"

Daniel was onto the next paper, but when he heard Lewicki's suggestion, his writing hand froze; he placed his pen down and gave Lewicki his full attention.

"Have we just met, Lewicki_?_ Do you even _know _me?" Daniel asked, "What do you _think_ I am going to say about you throwing a party for me?"

"Doc, are you grumpy because you don't have a case to work on?" Lewicki guessed, "or are you grumpy because I suggested a party?"

"...both," Daniel responded honestly, as he picked up his pen and began correcting again, "plus I'm also grumpy because it's morning and I'm not a morning person. So that's _three_strikes against you."

Lewicki knew if there was going to be a party, he'd better appease Daniel.

"If you're wanting to be on a case so badly, why not consider this One-Letter-Mystery thing your own little case to solve? Lewicki suggested.

Daniel paused, but didn't look up, "Maybe."

Lewicki looked pleased, "Good! Here's to hoping you solve this interesting case soon!"

"Thanks." Daniel seemed more amendable as he read another essay.

"So, Doc, about the party..."

_"No._"

"Awww, come on Doc!" Lewicki pleaded, "Your birthday happens just once a year! What's wrong with inviting just a few friends?" He then gestured to the empty chair across from Daniel, "Go ahead… talk to _her_ about it."

Daniel scowled and looked up, "…_talk to her about it?_" he repeated.

"You know what I mean," Lewicki stated as he sat back patiently and gestured to the empty chair.

Daniel's internal thoughts kicked in as Natalie spoke, _"He's referring to me, Daniel. Max__wants me to convince you to allow him to throw a party here." She sat looking at Daniel with her usual nonjudgmental expression._

Daniel began writing again, "I think the party idea is preposterous," he told her, "besides, what am I suppose to be doing when this...this..._shindig_ is happening?"

_"Mingle, of course," Natalie said gently, "Enjoy being the guest of honor. Daniel, you can't lock yourself up and live like a hermit forever! "_

"And why not?" Daniel looked over the top of his glasses at Natalie, "What's wrong with the way I live?"

_He watched as a look of pity crossed Natalie's face._

_"Daniel," she calmly reasoned, "you can't center your life around me. You need to be out there in the real world. It's for your own good."_

"There's no one in the real world I'd want to socialize with," Daniel commented.

"There's Kate," both Natalie and Lewicki answered in unison.

Daniel stopped his correcting. He removed his glasses and stared at an anxious Lewicki.

"_Please,_ Doc.. we can do it this Saturday," Lewicki implored him, "One night out of 365 nights is all I ask of you…_please_?"

"Lewicki, you know my birthday is on a Tuesday," pointed out Daniel.

Lewicki sighed, "I know _that_, but we'll be holding it on a _Saturday._ You do understand that more people are available on Saturdays than Tuesdays, don't you?"

"What do I know about people's availability?" Daniel asked.

At least Daniel was discussing it instead of saying no.

"What do you say, Doc? It that a yes or no?" and then Lewicki sneakily added, "I think Kate would _love_ to attend a party in your honor."

Lewicki kept his fingers crossed. Daniel seemed to be contemplating the issue. He then quietly put his glasses back on and began grading the paper in front of him.

"I know I'm going to resent this..." Daniel mumbled more to himself, while reading the paper at the same time.

Max gave a silent fist pump just before Daniel spoke out again.

"..._But_ there are rules, Max," Daniel specifically informed him, "The party will last for no more than two hours at which point everyone must clear out. Lights will go out precisely at 11 pm and not a second over. Do I make myself clear?"

"I promise, I promise," A smile broke out on Lewicki's face, but Daniel was too busy writing to notice.

_"Look at that, Daniel," Natalie now had a proud smile on her face, "you've just made someone's day!"_

"Hmmph!" Daniel guffawed, grading the paper a 'B', "That still doesn't make me a morning person!"

Wordlessly Daniel completed the last of his corrections while Lewicki happily proceeded to finish his breakfast.

".

.

The students watched as Daniel came in tp his lecture for today. For a second, he just stood there in the front of the classroom, facing the students. Suddenly a loud female scream could be heard coming from the back of the room.

_"Aaahhhhh!"_

All heads turned at once towards the back as one the female student was startled by someone with a zombie's face. The' zombie' then ripped the mask from his face, revealing Max Lewicki.

"Surprise! It's just me!" he announced to the relieved girl.

"My god!" student Cassie gasped loudly, a hand over her heart, "You scared me half to death!"

Lewicki grinned mischievously and then looked at Daniel, "I wish I could do this everyday!"

"Thank you, Mr. Lewicki, for the demonstration of the day," Daniel announced as all heads turned to the front of the classroom again.

Daniel then took his marker and wrote the word "FEAR" in big capital letters on the board.

_"Fear,"_ began Daniel, "We've all experienced it, but it's only been recently that science has shown an interest in understanding this little-discussed emotion. Scientists now say they know better what is going on inside our brains when something scares us. Knowing how fear rules the brain will help us overcome this emotion in dire situations."

_Except when it comes to me_, Daniel's inner voice reminded him.

Faith raised her hand, "So, Dr. Pierce, our discussion will be on overcoming_fear?_ Will we also be learning how to eliminate fear from our lives?"

"Not quite _eliminating_ the emotion of fear." Daniel lectured, "The fact is, we need _all_our emotions in order to survive. This _includes_ the emotion of fear.._.but_ " he paused for effect, "like every other emotion, we don't need an overabundance of it...we just need _enough_ of it."

"Dr. Pierce, why would we ever _need_ fear?" Dani called out.

"To put it simply," Daniel responded, "If we didn't have fear, we would all become insensitive snobs to anyone we crossed paths with…."

A few snickers could be heard, yet at the same time, no one seemed convinced that fear was necessary.

"I don't get it," Alex stated, "I've lived my life trying NOT to be scared of anything."

Some students nodded in agreement.

"Let me word it this way... fear is actually a critical element for survival," Daniel reasoned, "Think about it. Could you imagine, for instance, what would happen if we didn't fear law enforcement? Everyone would be speeding instead of quickly taking their foot off the car's accelerator in order to slow down every time a police car came into their view."

Everyone smiled; they all could relate to that.

"And imagine if there were no fear of death," Daniel theorized, "the number of people wanting to bungee jump would be phenomenal. People wouldn't want an airplane to land, they'd just skydive from it once they've reached their intended destination. In other words, the human race would cease to exist if not for our base instincts, which includes the emotion of fear. It is what keeps us safe from ourselves."

His students seemed to be pondering his words. Some started jotting down notes as Daniel continued his lecture on fear for another 45 minutes, thinking how ironic that he was telling them to accept the emotion he struggled against everyday.

.

.

The classroom had already been cleared and Daniel was gathering his things when Kate had entered from the back door. She had attempted to come earlier, but the other FBI case she had been working kept her glued to her desk. Kate always felt she had worked hard to get to be an FBI agent. Being female with a youthful appearance did not exactly help her in her career. She had to prove herself over and over again by being bold, self assured, and tough.

But whenever she saw Daniel, she became a different person. It was like he brought out the softness in her. He made her feel warm and feminine. And she liked that about him.

"Kate," Daniel looked surprise, "I wasn't expecting you."

Although Kate didn't want to admit it, she could have easily just called and told Daniel what she had found out instead of driving all the way out here. But just the thought of seeing him again made her smile.

"It actually was hard for me to get away," Kate admitted, "Reardon is watching me like a hawk, but I was able to do some research for you. I had run down the license plate number of that red-headed woman in the green sedan and came up with some information about her."

Daniel was impressed that she had managed to do that with her busy schedule. He held his briefcase protectively in front of him, "And so what did you find out?" he asked.

"Her name is Hilda Jones, age 34," Kate explained, "She's been here in Chicago for a month or so. She's listed as living in a rooming house behind the industrial plant in Pilsen. Her background was as a cleaning maid, although I couldn't find her current employment. And that's it."

"That's it?" Daniel seemed surprised, "That's not much to go on."

"Well, at least no police record. She seems harmless enough."

"To you, maybe," Daniel said, "but that won't make her stop watching me. Do you think you could, in the capacity of an FBI agent, go over and talk with her the next time she's in stalking mode?"

"On what grounds?" Kate asked, "It's not illegal to sit in a car in a public street. Besides, it's really outside of my professional jurisdiction."

"Which never stopped you before," Daniel pointed out.

A small smile peeked out from Kate, "_True_, but I am trying to keep within my circle of responsibility, remember? At least this time. And with my money laundering case pending, I don't think I could afford the time right now to deal with another situation if someone reported me for unlawful questioning."

Daniel felt a stab of disappointment. He almost wanted the anonymous woman to be stalking him so that at least he and Kate could be working on a case.

"I guess you have your work to do," Daniel stated, sounding somewhat disappointment.

Kate liked that it was so easy to read any emotion Daniel was feeling. Except, of course, when he had to show his true feelings regarding her. She couldn't help noticing Daniel's cinnamon-flecked eyes watching her, causing a strange, tingling sensation to run down her spine. She tried to keep from turning scarlet while hiding a disappointed expression at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Daniel that I couldn't help you anymore" she sincerely stated, "and unfortunately, I've really got to get back to my own office."

"Oh, I understand, "Daniel assured her, "You need to go. Don't worry, I'll be alright."

She smiled encouragingly, "At least you'll have your party to look forward to."

_But that was actually another one of his fears._

.

.

It was late afternoon by the time Daniel trudged up to the steps of his front door. As he inserted the key in the lock, he covertly turned halfway behind him. From his peripheral vision, he could see the front of a green sedan and his heart jerked violently.

_Ignore it, ignore it_, he murmured under his breath. He should be used to overlooking things he did not want to see. Come to think of it, was the woman in the sedan really even there this time? Maybe this time it was his imagination. But then again, maybe not.

Daniel opened his front door and his foot slid on something. Looking down at the foyer floor, his eyes got very round at what he saw.

Just inside his front door was another white envelope that had obviously been shoved underneath the door with the words "_Dr. Daniel Pierce_" typed across it in capital letters. A shudder of dread went through his entire body.

_Receiving a let-ter was one of his biggest fears._

.

.

.

_(Okay, the first two episodes of season 2 on Perception were wonderful, BUT still no Daniel/Kate moments?! What's going on, TV writers? :D)_

_Please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Day and Night Visits

Chapter 3

With his hand still gripping the knob of his opened front door, Daniel looked down with trepidation at the white envelope. From behind him a unfamiliar female voice called out from his front yard.

"Wait! Dr. Pierce! Don't go inside!"

Daniel turned and breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't the red-haired woman. Instead, a young woman, probably late 20's with shoulder length blonde hair stood directly outside his front door. He had never seen this woman before, and wished he could just go in the safety of his residence but she had already seen him. He had no choice but to step out from the foyer and back outside, closing the door behind him, leaving the white envelope inside.

"Dr. Pierce, hello," the blonde hair woman gave him her friendliest smile, "I'm from next door and we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Jenny Clayton."

She stuck out her hand.

Daniel stared down at the outreached hand but did not take it. Instead he clutched his briefcase closer to his body. The young woman awkwardly brought her hand down, not quite understanding Daniel's behavior.

"I really should be going inside," he bluntly stated, anxious to take a look at the envelope and be away from a stranger.

"Wait!" Jenny urged him to stay, "Aren't you curious how I know your name? I'm the new teacher's assistant for Dr. Bennett. I believe he has his classroom next to yours."

"Oh yes... Dr. Bennett," Daniel vaguely acknowledged, and then strangely added, "but you're not from here."

Jenny looked confused, "Yes, I just told you that. I've recently moved here."

"No, that is not what I'm saying," Daniel continued, "I detect a slight accent. You are not from Chicago."

The woman looked flustered, not expecting that response from Daniel. But before she could answer, a burly male with square shoulders came up Daniel's pathway.

"Jenny!" he replied with a gruff voice, as she turned around, "What are you doing here?"

Jenny nervously placed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh, Tom, I was just saying hello to our neighbor, Dr. Pierce."

Daniel wanted more than ever to leave, but he had no choice as Jenny recovered from the awkwardness and introduced Daniel to her husband, Tom Clayton. Tom basically grunted his greeting.

Luckily for Daniel, his front door suddenly opened, revealing Lewicki.

"Hey, Jenny, Tom!" Lewicki greeted the couple, "I see you've met the Doc!"

"Hi Max," Jenny looked pleased to see Max.

"Come on, Jenny," Tom brusquely responded, ignoring Lewicki's friendliness, "It's best we go."

"But I just got here!" Jenny bit her lower lip, obviously reluctant to leave.

"Don't worry, Jenny," Lewicki tried to relieve the tension, "we'll be seeing you at the party on Saturday, anyway."

Daniel shot a _"what?_" look at Lewicki who didn't seem to notice.

"Oh yes!" Jenny seemed to perk up, "That's something to look forward to, isn't it? Okay I'll see both of you then! Good bye, Max, Dr. Pierce, " she waved. as Tom possessively led her back towards their house.

Max then stepped aside to allow Daniel in the foyer.

"You've invited them to my party?" Daniel immediately questioned Max, "I've just met them five minutes ago!"

"So, suddenly you've taken an interest in your party?" Lewicki asked sardonically.

"When unknown guests are involved, _yes!_" Daniel was adamant.

"Okay, Doc ...I'll be more than happy to use YOUR guest list…but, oh_, wait_…you don't _have_ one!"

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Daniel.

"Okay, I get it; you're in charge of my party," he relented.

Lewicki started to close the front door but Daniel held on to it.

"Before you shut the door, Lewicki," Daniel leaned in and whispered, although there were just the two of them here, "_is there anyone parked out there?_"

Daniel knew not to trust his own eyes. Max covertly looked past Daniel's shoulders.

"You mean SedanLady" Yeah, she's still out there," Lewicki noted as Daniel walked in and he shut the door.

"So she's still real," Daniel confirmed, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, she's real alright, Doc," Lewicki then handed him the envelope, "And you've got another one of these."

Still standing in the foyer, Daniel immediately opened the flap of the envelope and took out the familiar white paper folded in thirds. He began to unfold it as Lewicki watched.

"What's it say this time, Doc?" Lewicki asked.

On the paper, the "H" was in shiny blue, cut from a glossy magazine page. Following it was an orange "Y". That was it. Nothing else.

Daniel scowled as he showed the paper to Max, "H.Y.?"

Lewicki shrugged, "Maybe he's saying 'hi'."

Daniel stared at him "Is the sender of this letter three years old? How do you misspell the word 'hi'?"

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who's an expert in cracking puzzles, am I?" Lewicki asked.

Daniel stared at the sheet as he racked his brain, "H.Y…What could this mean? Is HY an abbreviation for a word like _Hybrid_? …or...for an acronym like _'Hey you?_'" He pondered a different idea, "And even more mystifying that that is...who is sending these letters?"

Lewicki shrugged, "Maybe it's someone who harbored a grudge against one of the cases you've solved. You _have_ solved quite a few of them, you know..."

_"Thanks_, Lewicki... "Daniel stated sardonially, "you've eased my worried mind _sooo_ much."

Still holding onto the paper, Daniel took off his scarf and hung them on the rack next to the door. He then walked through the living room up to the front window. Pulling aside the curtain, he looked out. The green sedan was gone.

"Is SedanLady still out there, Doc?" Lewicki asked.

"No."

Daniel peered back down at the paper, still baffled by the two letters. Could it be the initials of a name? A location? He needed to find out.

"Max," he said, "After dinner, could you drive me over to FBI headquarters?"

.

.

It was late in the evening at the FBI office. Most of the employees had gone home to their respective families. Sadly, Kate Moretti had no one to go home to.

Kate looked around her desk at work. She was bogged down with paperwork and it was late. It was the worst part of her job. She opened the file in front of her. Right on top was a newspaper article and she scanned the first paragraph:

_An alleged Mexican drug cartel commander is the prime suspect in the murder of an FBI agent last Friday. The allegations have further strained the U.S-Mexico relations due to..._

A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kate. Hi."

Kate jerked up her head but then relaxed to see Daniel standing next to her desk. She was glad to see him although her cheeks reddened at him seeing the condition of her work-space. There was crumbled trash from tonight's fast food dinner spewed on her desk and tossed crumbled papers next to her wastepaper basket.

"Fast food again?" Daniel lectured, taking in all the emptied boxes, " You've really got to eat better; take better care of yourself, Kate."

With a singular movement of her arm, she quickly shoved all the boxes into the trash. The quick housekeeping gesture made Daniel half-grin.

"'I'll eat healthy when they invent salads that actually taste good," responded Kate. She was glad to see him. It was like he entered the room and brought some unexplained electrifying force with him. "Daniel. Please, sit," she invited him.

Daniel took a seat opposite hers. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, in a show of nervousness.

"Kate, I–know-it's-late-and-all…"

By his quick speech, it was obvious he was agitated.

"Daniel, is there something wrong?"

Daniel took out the folded white paper," I've received a second letter…"

"What? A _second l_etter?" she looked concerned, "Let me see it..."Kate read the second paper with the two letters and looked at Daniel, concerned, "H.Y.?"

"…I just can't figure out what the two letters could mean." Daniel scowled.

He mentioned the theory of the initials of someone from one of their previous cases, or a location of some sort, so Kate pulled up their old case files on her computer, and looked at the results.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Kate said, "so far, no connection to anything."

Daniel nodded, "So what do you make of this second letter then? I don't think the fraternity would pull the same two pranks in a row."

"You're right about that. This doesn't sound like some kind of fraternity prank..." Kate looked to be in deep thought. At last she stated, "You know, Daniel, it could be...and I'm not saying it is...but maybe you're right. Maybe you have a stalker on your hands. Is she still sitting in front of your house?

"Yes."

Kate watched him carefully for his reaction, "This Hilda Jones could very well be obsessed with you."

Daniel guffawed, "Someone obsessed with _me_? That'll be the day."

"I 've seen cases like this before, Daniel…" Kate picked her words carefully, "...a person can get fixated on someone and sometimes the reason why doesn't make sense."

"Sooo... you're saying it doesn't made sense if someone is fixated on me," he stated evenly.

Kate looked flustered, "You know what I mean!"

"Do you think Hilda Jones is the one sending these letters to me?"

Kate sighed, "Daniel, as much as I would love to speculate who sent these letter and what do they mean, I think it would be useless to pursue this right now. It's too early and we don't have much to go on here," she pointed to her file, "and I hate to say this, but I have this important federal case I'm working on…"

She didn't mean it to come off so harsh, but Daniel did come here unannounced, it was late and she was very tired. In face, she had developed a headache. She began rubbing her forehead, hoping it would not turn into a throbbing headache.

Daniel had been watching her, "Kate, do you have a headache?"

Kate feigned a smile, "Only slightly. Nothing to worry about."

Daniel wordlessly got up and stood behind her.

"I can help relieve some of the tension," Daniel volunteered, "but I need to touch your neck. You don't mind, do you?"

Kate looked slightly alarmed at the word 'touch', "What? Why?"

"Remember, I'm an expert on how the brain works," Daniel stated, "and that makes me an expert on how to relax it, too. Just sit still. You'll feel better in 10 minutes."

"Um...I'm not sure..."

But Daniel would not be dissuaded. He took a deep breath in. Tentatively at first, he slid his fingers beneath her neck and began rubbing. The area between her nape and the base of her skull was so tight that he could feel the hard, contracted bands of muscle. Using the fingertips of both his hands, he started to massage the knotted muscles with extreme gentleness.

Kate closed her eyes at Daniel's touch. He started out gently, but as he went on, the kneading became more firm. He skillfully used strong finger pressure in a rhythmic sequence on her neck. Then once it began to loosen he began to knowledgeably hold each point on the acupuncture meridians of Kate's neck for two to eight seconds in order to allow the energy to flow throughout her body.

"Does this help, Kate?" he asked.

"Mmmmmmm," was her response as she felt her mind and body becoming balanced again. Daniel closed his eyes as he heard her moaning, trying to block off his own sensations. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Perhaps I should stop," he stated, as he felt some of Kate's tension ease, but his own senses had become more aroused.

"No," she let out a quivering breath, "don't stop."

And with her encouragement, he continued his gentle but effective motions. Kate felt her entire body loosening.

"Let me know if it's too much pressure," he said, "I don't want to torture you. That would be an extra charge."

Kate smiled at his joking.

Then she once again was lost in a world of relaxation as Daniel continued massaging. No more words were spoken. As he continued in silence, her breathing deepened and lengthened, causing Daniel to feel desires within himself. As soon as he felt her entire neck area had loosened, he stopped. It was all too tempting. He went and sat back across from her.

A grateful smile passed her lips, "Thank you, Daniel. That felt wonderful. My headache is gone. "

"Just be glad I use my powers for good, not evil," he quipped.

She laughed her first real laugh of the day.

As hard as he tried, Daniel could not take his eyes off of Kate. He had never seen a woman more vibrantly lovely. All his usual anxiousness had melted, like a chunk of ice thrown into a raging fire. But he needed to stop these poetic daydreams about her. After all, he could see that she had real work to do.

"You're staying late at work tonight, aren't' you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Just until I get this federal case closed. It's been a pain, let me tell you."

Daniel was embarrassed he was bothering her over two silly alphabetical letters and a woman who sits in a car, when Kate had real FBI work to do.

"I shouldn't have come and bothered you," Daniel stated, embarrassed, "I don't know why I'm here."

But Daniel knew exactly why he came. He hadn't seen her much, he missed her, so he didn't regret coming here. Slowly he got up from his chair. Kate felt bad she had brushed him aside, but she really needed to get her work done.

"Daniel, thank you, I feel so very wonderful... I'm glad you came here tonight," Kate looked at him with all sincerity, "I really am."

Her brown eyes were lit with a peculiar warm glow, giving Daniel a moment of pure pleasure.

"You're welcome Kate."

.

The next morning Daniel came down the stairs in quite a happy mood. Seeing Kate always did that for him. He had called out for Lewicki, but there was no reply. Now going in the kitchen, he saw a note had been left on the refrigerator:

_Doc,_

_Had to rush to the store to pick up some soy milk. Yes, I actually shop for food, it doesn't magically appear every time you open the refrigerator door. In the future, please do not put empty cartons back in the refrigerator._

_-Max_

_._

_So I guess I have to fend for myself, _Daniel thought internally. He suppose he could do that for an hour. Walking out to the foyer, he went to get the morning paper. He stopped just before he reached the door.

_In the middle of the foyer floor was another white envelope._

.

.

.

_(Oh, and thank you Perception writers for the D/K moments on episode 3.__Also, thank you reviewers, people who put me on alerts/faves. It makes me so happy!)_

_Please review_


	4. Chapter 4

The third and fourth letter

Chapter 4

Alone in his house, Daniel bent down to pick up the white envelope, found just inside the door of his foyer. Like the previous two, his name was printed in capital letters. The sheet of plain, white letter-sized paper provided the background for three letters cut from magazines H-Y-S.

_H.Y.S._? He thought to himself, what words begin with H.Y.S.? Hysterical? (as in _this was a joke_?)

His internal thoughts kicked in:_Natalie stood next to him, looking at the paper, "Maybe the letters are an acronym," she suggested._

_Daniel looked back at her, "I've already thought of that, but I can't make anything of it."_

_Natalie shrugged, "hmmm… how about it standing for 'Help your-self'"?_

_"H.Y.S. means 'help yourself'?" questioned Daniel, "So you're saying the it takes the two letters of Y.S. to stand for 'yourself'? What kind of person would spell like that?"_

_"I never said the sender was a great speller, Daniel."_

Daniel sighed, knowing this exercise of talking with himself was futile. Just then he heard the back door open and from the footsteps he knew Lewicki had come back.

_"Doc, I'm back!_" Lewicki called out from the kitchen.

_"I'm in here, Lewicki!_" yelled back Daniel as he looked around the living room and realized with Natalie gone and he was once again alone.

Lewicki came in and Daniel showed him the third letter.

"Wow, freaky," Lewicki said, as he handed the letter back to Daniel, "and talking about _freaky,_ SedanLady is out front again."

"What?" Daniel rushed over and looked out the front window, "I can't figure out what she wants."

"We will find out soon," Lewicki said mysteriously, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Daniel had been staring out the window, but now he turned back to look at his assistant, "_Why?_ What do you mean?" he looked suspiciously at Max, "_What_ did you do, Lewicki?"

"What I did," Lewicki said, pausing on purpose to keep the suspense up, "is that I invited Miss Hilda Jones aka the SedanLady to your birthday party!"

"_What?"_ Daniel exclaimed.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Lewicki asked sardonically as he cupped his hands and bellowed, "I INVITED SEDANLADY TO YOUR PARTY!"

"You've invited a stalker to a stalkee's party?" Daniel asked sounding exasperated, "Isn't that the _opposite_ of a restraining order? Why would you ever do that?"

"We can't figure out why she's out there, so I figured if we talk to her face-to-face, we can solve this mystery. I mean, nothing bad can happen to you as long as you're in a roomful of people, right?"

"What if she has a gun?" Daniel asked him.

"Well, she's after you, so at least I'll be safe," Lewicki jested.

Daniel stared at him, "Not if I use you as a shield."

"Okay, okay...we'll use preventive tactics," Lewicki suggested, "We'll do a body search of everyone before they enter the house, like they do at the airport."

Daniel stared at Lewicki, "This isn't O'Hare Airport and I'm not a TSA worker, Max."

"Okay, how about we just consider ourselves safe because we have protection from the FBI here in the form of Kate?" pointed out Lewicki.

Kate.

The thought of her coming to the party managed to calm her down.

"Just remember one thing, Max," Daniel warned, "if crazy SedanLady shoots me dead, you are out of a job."

.

.

Kate was sitting in another boring meeting. The all glass conference room consisted of a long table with agents sitting all around it. She now knew what animals at a zoo felt like being all caged up.

"So in conclusion," Reardon was debriefing the agents, "Joseph Garza has been sentenced to 260 months in prison for his leading role in a conspiracy to distribute more than 120 kilograms of cocaine and heroin and 150 grams of methamphetamine. Besides the imposed sentence, he was fined over $120,000...AND that's a wrap! All of you did a superb job in bringing down a dangerous drug lord! Special commendations go out to Agent Moretti," there were a smattering of clapping, "and now if there aren't any further questions, meeting adjourned!"

Everyone began to leave. Her case was done. Kate heaved a relieved sigh as she stood. Maybe now she could concentrate on Daniel and his letters and his possible stalker.

.

It was another day of lecture.

Daniel turned to the board and unexpectedly wrote the words _"Let's Party!_" on the board. That got everyone's attention.

"When I wrote these two words, _Let's Party_, what was your initial reaction?" he questioned the class, " was your reaction more positive or negative? -though I feel I know the answer already..." he added among the snickering.

He turned to Lewicki.

"Mr. Lewicki," Daniel asked, "which way does the phrase run for you?"

"Usually a positive thought goes in my head at that phrase," Lewicki stated, "But today? Not so much. Today I feel confusion due to the fact that according to your schedule, today's topic was suppose to be on the neuron impulses in the brain and how it affects our social interactings."

There was a smattering of chuckles as Daniel volunteered another student.

"How about you, Mr. Tattoo shirt?" he asked Butch, who stopped slouching and sat up, "What is your reaction when I say the phrase '_Let's Party'_?"

"Me? Like, hey, I think partying is cool," Butch admitted among his classmates' smiles.

Daniel nodded, "There is definitely a coolness factor involved when one goes to a party. If one wants to get closer to someone both physically and mentally, a party is the perfect excuse. Loud music basically makes everyone half-deaf, so they need to get close to talk. There's free food! Drinks! Best of all, the room is drenched in darkness, making anyone appear more attractive."

Many heads nodded.

Sara raised her hand, "So, Dr. Pierce, you're basically saying that parties create chances."

He enthusiastically pointed at her, "Yes, YES! That is EXACTLY what I am inferring!" he confirmed.

"And don't forget it's a great excuse to get drunk!" someone randomly called out as students chuckled.

"Oh yes," agreed Daniel again, "We mustn't forget the alcohol. After all, no great party ever started with someone eating a salad."

Everyone laughed heartily.

When the noise quieted down, Katherine raised her hand, "So what is _your_ take on parties, Dr. Pierce? "

Daniel smiled, "Not my style, actually. I don't like darkness, I don't want to do small talk, and I don't understand the music they play. For me, the best part is when the party ends," he answered honestly as people chuckled.

"I have a feeling the Doc is hinting about how he feels about his upcoming birthday party," Lewicki announced to the class, "but I'll just sit here and ignore that feeling until it goes away!"

Laughter could be heard all around the room.

"The actual purpose of partying is to get closer to a group or individual," Daniel explained, "for example, have you ever been at a party where someone said something hilarious and it made you laugh so long and hard that you had tears in your eyes and your stomach hurt?"

Students nodded in agreement.

"Virtually everyone has had this experience of non stop laughing," Daniel continued, "but, let me ask you this...have you ever felt that way when you thought of something funny while just sitting by yourself? Probably not, because due to our emotional synergy, we will feel more intense emotions in groups rather than as individuals. Thus we will now begin our lecture," Daniel pointedly looked at Lewicki, "on how our neurons stimulate social interactions..."

Students began taking notes and thus began another one of Daniel's more intriguing lectures.

.

.

It was the next morning.

Now that she was off her drug-trafficking case, Kate did not know what to do with her time. When she got up early the next day, instead of going to the office, she found herself driving towards Daniel's house and before she knew it, she was knocking on Daniel's door.

When Daniel opened the door and saw Kate, his heart lurched at the sight of her. It was amazing how fresh and lovely she looked so early in the morning. His dark, questioning gaze locked onto hers.

"Kate."

Kate also had forgotten how much she missed Daniel. Dressed in a simple gray tee shirt and jeans with tousled hair, Daniel looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. That image made her heart skip a beat.

"Hi, Daniel," Kate acknowledged, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Tell me you're here because you have a case at last for us," Daniel said wistfully.

"No, sorry again, Daniel, but I just wanted to drop by and make sure everything was fine with you."

"I'm...not doing so well, but come in, Kate."

Kate's face clouded with worry as she stepped in.

Passing closely by him as she walked in, she gazed right into those warm, dreamy eyes of his. The sight of him soothed away all the stress she had been feeling for the last two weeks; Seeing Daniel so tousled and cozy in the morning gave her a warm feeling. Daniel was mesmerized as he his keen eyes took in her image. He then led her into the kitchen as Lewicki was brewing some tea.

After an exchange of greetings with Lewicki, Kate sat with Daniel at the small kitchen table.

"It's about the letters, isn't it?" Kate assumed.

Daniel merely handed her the latest mailings.

"This is the one I received yesterday morning and this other one I received this morning, bringing the count to four letters." He stated.

"Four? Really?" Kate seemed concerned as she viewed the sheet with the four alphabetical letters, "I guess I need to come daily. I'm falling behind," she half-teased.

Up until yesterday, Daniel was fairly relaxed about the three letters that had arrived with the letters H.Y.S….well, as calm as someone who was a paranoid schizophrenic, that is. But when the fourth one arrived this morning, Daniel knew he needed to take it more seriously.

Number four's plain sheet of paper had added a new letter, a large pink "T", to accompany the original three. As with the others, it had been snipped from the pages of a magazine. Together, they now spelled HYST.

Kate whipped out her ipad from inside her bag, set it on the table and immediately began furiously typing.

"Let's see," she said thinking outloud while reading the screen, "I'm typing anything that has to do with HYST. According to what I'm reading here, _Hystaspis_ was a Persian ruler or HYST could refer to the word _hysterectomy,_ which could not refer to you, at least I hope not," she added teasingly."

He gave her a 'look' before concentrating on the letters again.

"Certainly no anagram could be made from these letters," Daniel surmised, his eyes darting back and forth between the letters on the paper, "How about an acronym?"

"I have one," suggested Kate, Like 'Have your stuff together."

"Uh, H.Y.S.T. " Lewicki tried his luck, "How about, "'hey, you're stupid today'."

Daniel gave a sigh of surrender, "I see we are not taking this seriously."

Lewicki placed two steaming mugs of tea down and then snapped his fingers, "I've got it! Of course! It's not an acronym, it's an actual last name! Hyst! Rachalt Hyst!"

Daniel scowled, "Who?"

"You don't recognize that name?" asked Kate, "that's the Snivvian who was abandoned on the planet of Tatooine."

"Hmmm," reacted Daniel, "I'm sorry…I didn't realize the Star Wars dweeb convention was in town."

"For which you must be a member," pointed out Lewicki, "being that you recognized the planet Tatooine as being part of the Star Wars universe."

Kate almost snorted.

Despite the solemn subject, there was a lightness to the situation. It seemed that whenever Kate was here, Daniel felt more...more relaxed with the world.

"Well, we'll know soon enough," Lewicki stated, "I don't know if Daniel told you, Kate, but I've invited Hilda Jones to the party tomorrow."

Kate was in the middle of sipping her tea and almost choked.

"Oh?" she asked, with a look of uncertainty, "The stalker lady? I'll be sure to get here early…by the way, who else is expected to come?"

"A few faculty members from the psychology department," Lewicki said, "also, Paul Haley and his date; our next door neighbors, your partner Agent Probert, a few students, maybe, and that's about it."

"That's it?" Kate asked, "Do we even have a dozen people?"

"A little over," Lewicki confirmed, "-I mean, hey, it's not like an invitation to Daniel's party is equivalent to getting the golden ticket at Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, you know."

"Thanks, Lewicki," said Daniel dryly, "I can always count on you to make me feel so revered and loved."

"Hey, you _should_ be thanking me," Lewicki said, "I ordered your favorite cake on your birthday."

"Oh, chocolate?" Kate asked hopefully.

Lewicki shook his head, "We eat healthy here...this cake will be made with coconut flour topped with yogurt frosting."

"No wonder the guest list is short!" Kate jested.

"You may say that, but you don't realize that eating a typical sweet-laden cake is actually a government conspiracy to overload our bodies with sugar, and I'll have none of that!" announced Daniel, half serious.

Kate smiled at Daniel's absurd comment. She became solemn again as she picked up the letter once more.

"Daniel, I know we've been joking this whole time, " Kate said, "but I want you to know I am taking this whole letter thing seriously. I'm still holding out hope that this is just someone's idea of a prank."

Her look of concern affected Daniel as he began to feel warmer. He wondered why Kate's presence produced such a palpable reaction every time she was near him.

"That's reassuring to know," he commented, trying to keep his voice even, "I'm glad you're coming to the party, Kate."

Kate felt she was being held prisoner by the intensity of his dark eyes. Her eyes traveled down to Daniel closely shaven bristles as her breathing became uneven. Lewicki was watching Kate.

"Kate?" Lewicki asked, "Are you alright? You look rather…not yourself."

"What? Oh," she recovered, "It's the change in weather." She then gave Lewicki a confident smile as she felt the flutterings subsiding, "and Daniel, I wouldn't miss your party for the world."

.

.

_Please review_


	5. Chapter 5

Making an Entrance

(A/N: _Okay, some of you are thinking the 'letter-thing' is a mystery you can solve. In a sense, you can! So if you are interested in figuring it out, somewhere in the first four chapters you have enough information to solve the entire puzzle of the letters! I may have given away too much already, so if you have solved it, please PM me privately so as not to spoil the fun for others.)_

Chapter 5

It was the day of the party.

Early in the morning, Daniel practically jumped out of bed. Not that he was excited. In fact, he was the opposite. It could almost be described as a feeling of dread. The thought that another envelope could be waiting for him heightened his apprehension.

Before he dressed, or ate or did anything, he rushed to the front door. His hopes were dashed.

Another white envelope that had been shoved underneath the door.

He picked it up and opened it carefully, extracting the familiar single sheet of white paper. A fifth letter had been added to the previous four; this time it was a green newspaper-cutout letter "I". The other letters on the page H,Y,S,T, were glued on more crooked than usual.

Did that mean anything? Daniel wondered, and why was the 'Y'smaller than the others?

His thoughts immediately carried over to Hilda Jones. He knew it wasn't fair to connect Hilda with the letters; that maybe his paranoia was playing tricks with him, but it _could_ be her delivering these letters, despite no evidence pointing to her. Except for her annoying presence, that is. Daniel rushed to the living room window and there she was again, sitting in the green sedan, and this time he knew for sure it wasn't a hallucination.

Daniel felt if he didn't get away from the images of the letters and Hilda Jones, he would go crazy. Or crazier, he corrected himself.

.

Later that afternoon Daniel was sitting in his living room sofa, trying to find some inner peace. He immersed himself in listening to his tape of classical music, headphones in place. The stringed music was playing loudly. His right arm seemed to cut through the air as his index finger shot out and moved in motion with the song. Every finger movement he made coordinated with the character of the music, turning delicate for soft passages, medium for accompanying strings and larger for a horn and oboe melody. His arm strokes suddenly grew bold with vigorous lines as he worked to draw out the sounds he was hearing.

"Doc, DOC!" Lewicki's voice interrupted the flow of music as Lewicki lifted one of the earphones from Daniel's ears, "Doc! You've got a call!"

Daniel looked puzzled as he went and hesitantly picked up the receiver of the phone.

"Dr. Pierce here."

"Dr. Pierce, hello, this his Jenny Clayton."

Jenny Clayton, his new neighbor.

"Yes?" Daniel responded

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she stated.

"I was just conducting a symphony," Daniel said.

"What? Should I hang up, Dr. Pierce?"

"Why is it that you've called?" Daniel inquired, anxious to be alone with his thoughts and his conducting.

Well..." Jenny awkwardly spoke over the phone, "... I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to the party tonight and Tom and I will definitely be there."

"Shouldn't you be talking to Lewicki about this?" Daniel was feeling uncomfortable, "he's hosting it, after all."

"Well, it's your party so I wanted to thank you personally," Jenny sounded enthused, "And Tom will be coming, too. He isn't into partying, but he knows how much I'd like to be there. After all, it's a pretty short walk to your place, too, so how could he turn it down?"

Daniel usually wanted to keep conversations short, but this time he was intrigued. Not by what she said, but _how_ she said it, how she enunciated words. It seemed as if she when she spoke, her "I" 'r' and 'lk" pronunciations were blended or almost dropped.

"Where did you say you were from originally?" Daniel asked out of blue.

"What?" Jenny sounded confused.

"What city did you say you are from?" Daniel asked.

"Seems we have a bad connection," Jenny quickly changed the subject, "so I'll let you go and we'll see you tonight."

She hung up before she answered his last question. Daniel scratched his head. He felt something was odd about his neighbors. Hopefully he'll find out tonight.

.

.

(Later that night, an hour before the party)

"You sure I look alright?" Daniel asked Lewicki, as he peered in the mirror to view himself.

The image that stared back at him was a man who wore a sky blue silk buttoned-down dress shirt tucked into gray slacks and a black jacket. Daniel unconsciously reached up to adjust his hair and suddenly he felt Lewicki's hand slapping his hand away.

"Ow! Max!" Daniel responded.

"Stop touching your hair then, Doc! Just let it be and don't fuss!" Lewicki advised, "It'll look more natural if you don't touch it so much."

"My hair isn't the Grand Canyon, Lewicki," Daniel commented. He couldn't help it, he gave it another touch and quickly withdrew his hand before Lewicki could slap it again, "It just looks so...uncontrollable..."

"It's looks fine, Doc!"

"You think so?" Daniel didn't sound convinced, "To me, the only time it looks good is just before I am about to take a shower."

Lewicki snorted, "I hear you, Doc." He then rubbed his own short hair as he observed it in the mirror, "Hey Doc...does it look like one side of my hair is sticking out more than the other side?"

Daniel stared at Lewicki's hair in the mirror, "No more than usual," he straight-faced.

Lewicki stared expressionless at Daniel, "Very funny, Doc."

Daniel had stopped fussing with his hair as he now looked nervously in the mirror at his clothes.

" And then this whole outfit that I'm wearing..." Daniel complained, fidgeting, "it...it doesn't seem to be working for me. All this silky material...it's just too... _smooth._ Why can't I just wear my tee shirt and jeans?"

"Because this is a par-ty, Doc."

Daniel gave Lewicki a good once over, "Then why do _you_ get to wear one of your regular, everyday vest? Isn't this supposed to be a _par-ty_?"

Lewicki held his arms out in a showmanship like gesture, "You think this look is easy to come by, Doc? Welcome to the cult of Awesomeness."

Daniel thinned his lips, "I hope you are not going to say things like that at the party, Max. We want people to stay."

"Oh, _now_ you want people at the party..." Lewicki said.

"It doesn't matter," Daniel assured him, "even if no one comes, I'll just hallucinate that people showed up at my party."

"Oh, _great,_" Lewicki stated, "What could be a better party pleasing conversation than hallucination jokes? You'll have them begging for more, Doc."

Daniel attempted to adjust his shirt and once again Lewicki slapped his hand away.

"Ow, Max!"

"Stop _fidgeting_, Cinderfella," Lewicki gave Daniel one last look over, "It's fine as is...although...come to think of it...would you consider adding a necktie to your outfit?"

"A necktie? No!" Daniel sounded petulant, "I'd feel like I would be tying a little noose around my neck."

Lewicki hid his smile.

"Fine, okay" Lewicki was done with this, "...I'll just leave you to yourself so that you can make a grand entrance. Don't you _dar_e change a thing—unless it's your personality, that is."

Daniel gave Lewicki a straight face, "Keep talking like that and I'll change into one of your vests!"

Lewicki pffted the comment and then started walking towards the door. At the last minute, he turned back to Daniel, "She'll appreciate the way you look tonight, you know."

"Who?"

"The Statue of Liberty, that's who," Lewicki made a big deal of rolling his eyes, "Who do you think I mean, Doc? _Kate, of course_!"

Lewicki then left, shutting the door behind him.

Daniel gave one final look in the mirror just as his internal thoughts kicked in.

_ "You do look nice tonight, Daniel, " Natalie was near enough to that she could adjust his collar, although the collar didn't actually move. She then stepped away, "This new look suits you."_

_"If you ask me," Daniel said, as he straightened the bottom of his jacket, "I think I'm closer to the toad than the prince."_

_Natalie lovingly tilted her head and smiled knowingly, "We'll let HER make that decision," she stated, "Go and have a fine time, Daniel."_

_._

_._

Downstairs, Kate had a drink in her hand as she spoke with Paul and his date, Serena, a totally delightful woman. Serena evidently piloted charter planes in the Boston area, so they were having a pleasant discussion about traveling, but frankly, Kate was in anticipation of Daniel's arrival.

There were murmurings all around the room as the dozen or more people stood around and small talked.

"Yes, there definitely is no city quite like New York City," Serena was saying, "the last time I flew there I went to the Empire State Building and..."

A hush had prevailed in the room and Kate followed the other people gazing up at the staircase. She did a double take as she saw a debonair- dressed Daniel standing at the top.

From up above as Daniel scanned the room, he instantly spotted Kate down below. She was wearing a red silk wrapped dress that clung femininely at every curve of her body before flaring out above her knees.

The striking color made her stand out amidst the other people in the room while air swiftly rushed out of his lungs, making it impossible for Daniel to speak.

Daniel began the descent down the stairs, anxious to get to Kate, but many people impeded his movement as they wished him the best.

Kate was no longer listening to Paul and Serena. Everything else in the room fell by the wayside; the gaiety, the laughter, the conversation had all frittered away. A slight smile formed on Kate's lips when she caught Daniel eye.

When Daniel reached the level floor, his next door neighbors, Tom and Jenny Clayton rushed to give him birthday wishes. He had no choice but to shake hands and be social. But even as he shook their hands, his sharp eyes lingered on Kate's soft brown ones from across the room.

He acknowledged her with a wistful smile that made her heart soar.

The glow from Kate's cheeks had nothing to do with the warmth in her room. Her entire body tingled now that they were in the same room together. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him meandering around the room. She watched him through the gaps in bodies, thinking that he looked so dapper and handsome.

He looked her way now and was hypnotized when he spotted her while she was unable to tear her eyes away from him. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage.

Suddenly he was headed her way.

Kate was trying to steady her trembling body as she watched him. As he approached her, he twisted and turned to avoid some of the small circle of people socializing.

When he reached her, Kate's heart was beating frantically.

"Kate," he smiled rakishly, "You look lovely."

But it was Kate who was the more impressed, as she stared wordlessly at him, forcing Paul Haley to speak.

"Happy birthday, Daniel," Paul wished, "I want you to meet my date, Serena Davis."

Daniel tore his gaze from Kate and acknowledged Paul's date.

"Birthday wishes, Dr. Pierce, "Serena smiled, "and you have a lovely place here."

Daniel's expression turned to one of curiosity as he gave Serena a second look, "Where are you from?" he asked solemnly.

The change in topic surprised everyone.

"Uh, I'm originally from Boston, why?" she asked.

_Of course, a Boston accent,_ Daniel thought. The three watched as Daniel began scanning the people in the room. He stopped the minute he spotted the Claytons. Yes, it was definitely a Bostonian accent.

Slowly he turned his head to Kate. She was peering at him with those exquisite eyes of hers.

"Kate," Daniel said, "Is there any way I can see you in the garden...alone?"

.

.

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6

Suspicions

Chapter 6

The doorbell rang, heralding the arrival of more party guests.

But Kate was oblivious to what was happening at the front door, the ongoing noises, or the murmurings of the party guests. In the middle of the party, Daniel suddenly had the urge to see her alone in the garden. Her breath shortened as she gazed back at him. She noted how his eyes now dropped to her lips, making her mouth tremble.

Serena had picked up on the undercurrents and attempted to give Daniel and Kate some alone time.

"Paul," she turned to her date and gestured with her head, "did you have a chance to see the punch-bowl set?"

"No," Paul seemed oblivious to the goings on, "Why? Is there a fish swimming around in it? What's so special about it?"

"It's vintage crystal," Serena forced a smile as she held on to Paul's arm, "..and I suggest we go admire it now..." She gave Daniel and Kate a secret wink as she started pulling Paul in the direction of the punch-bowl.

"What? Why are we going to look at a punch-bowl?" Paul's voice was fading fast as Serena dragged him away, " I never had any interest…"

After they left, it left Kate alone with Daniel again.

"You want me, Daniel, to go privately in the garden with you? Do you really think you should leave your own party?"

"You know me better than anyone else, Kate...and if I stayed here and mingled, _that_ would be considered strange," he reasoned, "besides, as long as Lewicki continues serving alcohol, I think these people can well entertain themselves, don't you?"

Kate smiled, "Well, if you think so…"

Daniel smiled, looking pleased as they turned to exit through the back door. Their leaving was interrupted, however, when Lewicki appeared suddenly by Daniel's side and began walking in tandem with Daniel and Kate.

"Lewicki?" Daniel seemed surprised to see him.

"Doc_! _Kate!_"_ Lewicki's voice sounded urgent as he leaned close to them, trying not to attract attention, "Something weird has happened!"

"Considering the last three days, that isn't exactly something new," Daniel commented.

But Kate was alarmed, "_What is it, Max?_"

"I was in the kitchen, getting the knife for the birthday cake," Max kept his voice low, "when I realized that…_it was missing!_"

"_The cake is missing?_" Daniel was whispering emphatically as Lewicki vigorously shook his head.

"No, not the cake!…_The KNIFE!_…I remembered it had been right in the drawer," Lewicki explained, as he nervously licked his lips, "but I had to go out to refill the punch-bowl and put out some more finger sandwiches. When I came back into the kitchen, _the knife was gone_!"

"Are you sure, Max?" Kate was saying, "Maybe you picked it up and just put it down somewhere else."

"No, no...I distinctly remembered seeing that knife right in the drawer before I got out the refreshments. I'm _sure of it,_" Lewicki replied with certainty, "After all, Daniel only has one sharp knife, so I always want to keep track of it or I wouldn't be able to, later on, cut meat like steak!"

"We never have steak," Daniel pointed out.

"Do you ever notice on Tuesdays how I eat separately from you, Doc?" Lewicki asked.

Daniel eyed him, "You know how expensive steak is, Lewicki? Maybe I need to take a closer look at the grocery bill…"

"Believe me," Lewicki said, "We can afford it, what with all the money we save by you _not _taking your meds."

"Stop! Never mind about all that now," Kate said, remaining calm, "the more important thing is to find that knife! Let's go back in the kitchen and search a little more."

The three of them went into the kitchen and began their search. They opened every cupboard door and every drawer. They expanded their search to the main room with the displayed food, but didn't find it there either.

They met in the center of the kitchen.

"Someone must have taken it," Lewicki deduced.

"We need to search all the guests!" Daniel announced, "Kate, you're an FBI agent—you could make it official."

"Daniel, we can't do that!" Kate informed him, "There is something called the Fourth Amendment which protects private citizens from illegal searches."

"You've have been watching those Law and Order episodes again, haven't you?" Daniel noted.

"They keep me on my toes," agreed Kate sardonically.

Lewicki looked worried, "So Kate, should we be concerned about this lost knife?"

Kate tried to appear casual, but she felt an odd sensation at the back of her mind, "Let's just say we need to keep a sharp lookout for it, pun intended. Although I seriously doubt the knife would be conspicuously sticking out of someone's pants pocket or purse. Just be aware of everyone's movement. In the meantime, we'll enjoy the party."

From the next room, they heard the doorbell rang.

"I gotta go get that," Lewicki as he left.

Lewicki swung the kitchen door open to go out and Daniel and Kate could hear noise of the party coming from the living room. The kitchen door swung opened again and this time Paul stuck in his head into the kitchen where they stood.

"You've got any more of those stuffed mushrooms?" Paul asked them, "We're running low out there."

Daniel looked over at the kitchen table and saw the recently prepared tray of appetizers.

"Here Paul, take this out to be served," he said as he passed the tray to him.

Afterwards when Paul had gone and Daniel and Kate were once more alone, Daniel stated, "As I was saying earlier, Kate, I need to talk with you."

"So talk," Kate said.

One of the professors in the psyche department now swung the door open.

"The guest are getting restless for more chardonnay," she stated.

Kate looked around, spotted the bottle and handed it to her.

Daniel gestured to Kate in the backyard, "Like I said previously, let's go to the garden...we'll get more privacy there."

"I think you're right," Kate agreed.

.

It was getting dark when they entered the garden in the back and the almost darkness was a comfort to their muddled thoughts as they walked past the shadowed greenery outside. Soft golden light spread in rectangular patches across the brick walls. After the boisterous babbling from inside, they welcomed the quietness and solitude. The only inhuman sound they heard was crickets chirping.

Suddenly a light appeared from an upstairs room, near enough to cast a beam of light that broke through the leaves of the trees and Daniel was able to get his first full look of Kate against the lights and shadows. He was looking at her with an intensity that made every inch of her skin burn.

"Kate, you really do look beautiful tonight."

He hadn't meant to be so complimentary to her, but a hot, searing feeling expanded in his chest at her nearness and he felt he had to say something or explode.

A scarlet color rose to Kate's cheeks at his words.

"You sure know how to make an entrance yourself, Daniel," she stated, recalling him at the top of the steps, but now she turned serious, "but I gather you didn't bring me out here to pile on the platitudes. What did you want to talk about?"

Now it was his turn to look overtly embarrassed at the way she had complimented him. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something about the case," Daniel changed the subject, "I think I may know who sent those anonymous letters, and it's not our stalker, Hilda Jones."

Kate watched Daniel intently, "Really? Go on, Daniel, I'm listening."

"There's always been something strangely suspicious about my next door neighbors—I think they are not what they seem," Daniel then paused, "I'm beginning to sound like the movie trailer from a teenage horror film, complete with creepy neighbors plot-line."

That made Kate smile, "Cliché or not, we can't rule out anyone as the ones who sent those letters. What makes you suspicious of them?"

"The husband, Tom, is so cold and callous, like he's hiding something. And the wife, Jenny, looks upset every time I implied that she is from a different area. I couldn't quite put my finger on it until Paul's girlfriend, Serena, was speaking. The Claytons have a Bostonian accent, just like her."

"And?" Kate looked interested.

"And…that's it," Daniel ended.

Kate expelled an unsteady breath, "Daniel, that is pretty flimsy evidence. I can't just go up to them and accuse them of sending strange mailings because they come from Boston, can I?"

"You could try," he said in earnest.

"Daniel..."

"I know, I know," he considered, "it's just that...they're acting so suspiciously."

"Yes, but at least 10 other people at your party probably came from other places, too, but I can't place them _all_ under an umbrella of suspicion."

"But none of them tried to hide where they came from," Daniel theorized.

She could see the look of impatience on Daniel's face, "Daniel, you understand that I can't do anything because we have neither motive or evidence. An accent from another town is not enough to even question them!"

"But maybe you can do it in your FBI roundabout way," Daniel suggested.

"FBI roundabout way?" Kate questioned, "That's not even an official interrogation term!"

Daniel eyed her suspiciously, "Are you reluctant to pursue this...because it's _me_?

Kate tilted her head, "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"You know...I don't exactly make the most reliable eyewitness," Daniel sounded bitter, being that I see that aren't really there!"

"I trust your instincts, Daniel," Kate insisted, "You've certainly solved enough cases for the FBI. I don't think you are being fair about my judgment."

"It's just you didn't seem to want to pursue stalker HIlda Jones and now you want to ignore this lying couple," Daniel vented, "Therefore I can only conclude that it bothers you that you are relying on someone who sees imaginary scenarios."

Kate heaved a sigh. She hated these times when Daniel would get down on himself. After all, he was the one who stubbornly refused to take the medication.

"That's _you_ speaking for _me_, and I don't think that's fair, Daniel." Kate claimed, "I've never acted like it bothered me before, did I?"

"Actually you have before," Daniel stated as Kate looked surprised, "How about the horrified look you had on your face that time I stood in the middle of the police station doing my little conducting act?"

"I wasn't horrified, Daniel," she defended herself, "it was more that I was... surprised, is all. Back then, we had just reconnected as colleagues. And remember, Daniel, during that time you were not exactly forthcoming with your condition."

"Because...it's just...I didn't tell you because I didn't want to be different from anyone else."

"Daniel," Kate stated. "I accept you as you are. I think it's _you_ who cannot accept yourself."

"So you're saying...my behavior doesn't bother you at all in public?" Daniel gave her a measuring look.

"Everyone is capable of acting unexpectedly, depending on the circumstances," Kate stated.

Daniel lifted a questioning brow.

"And when's the last time you did something out of character?" Daniel asked.

"What?"

"Tell me," Daniel turned the tables, "when's the last time you did something out of character?"

"Oh! well, I..." Kate was stumbling for an example, then at last she looked at him, "I'm here at a party, arguing with you in the garden. That's certainly unexpected!"

They both knew that argument was weak.

"You know what I mean," Daniel said.

"So you're saying I'm not spontaneous?" Kate questioned, "that I'm dull and predictable?"

The conversation was clearly getting out of hand.

"No, of course not, Kate," Daniel backed down. He looked down on the ground.

"Because I can be impulsive, you know," Kate was getting defensive, " for instance...I might show up at your place...dressed as a clown! That's right, Daniel, that could happen! So what would your reaction be if I dressed up as a clown and tapped on your kitchen window to prove to you I can be funny and spontaneous?"

Daniel didn't skip a beat, "That particular scenario would send me panicking and screaming into the night, Kate."

The visual was just too funny and it made Kate laugh out loud, lightening the situation immensely.

"Oh, you _would_ have that reaction, wouldn't you?" she had a bemused smile on her lips.

Daniel looked relieved, "It's just I hate clowns because they have on all that makeup, with those drawn smiles and...and those fake tears streaking down, I can't tell _what_ emotion they're trying to show. It's annoying. In fact, I'm willing to bet that clowns actually _hate_ other clowns."

"Okay, Daniel, I get it," Kate smiled, "You hate clowns and I am not spontaneous."

"Kate I didn't mean it that way-"

But Kate was looking contemplative when an idea entered her mind and her eyes suddenly sparkled.

"You know, Daniel," she proposed, "I think there is something totally unexpected that I can do with you _now_ to prove my impulsiveness. We can do it right here in the garden."

_"What?" _Daniel was baffled.

"We can do it right here, right now."

Surely she didn't mean..."

"Uh, ...no, that's not necessary, Kate," Daniel assured her, now regretting the topic of spontaneity.

But Kate was determined, "No, Daniel, don't back down now. You claim I don't do unexpected things, and now I'm willing to do something spontaneous with you. Aren't you even curious?"

Daniel realized getting into unknown territory with Kate was scary, yet the idea intrigued him at the same time.

.

.

_Please review_


	7. Chapter 7

First time for everything

Chapter 7

Daniel and Kate stood alone in the darkness of the garden. The moonlight angled itself through the backyard across Daniel's strong features, shadowing parts of his face. Along with his stubble, it seemed to give a masculine quality to his looks. Kate had just claimed she could be spontaneous and wanted to prove it here in the garden. Daniel's curiosity shot up at what her announcement could mean. He wisely chose to keep quiet, hoping she would continue.

Kate took a steady breath, "Dance with me."

He thought of a few possibilities as to what might be considered spontaneous, but never _that._

Daniel looked stunned, "_What_?

"You heard me, Daniel."

"I did, but I wished I hadn't," he stated, "T-that's just crazy!"

He couldn't even meet her eyes.

"Daniel, look at me!" she insisted. When he did, she continued, "As you've said before, crazy is already part of your world so let me join you! We'll do something crazy together!" She then brought one arm up with a bent elbow, imitating a waltz position, "Let's dance."

Daniel shook his head, "I'm sorry, Kate, I can't."

Her arms retreated back to her sides.

"Why are you so resistant to trying something new?"

"Because, Kate, my hallucinations are more believable than what you've just proposed."

She gave a frustrated sigh, "No they're not, Daniel," she tried to sound enthusiastic. "Take a look around, Daniel! We're in midst of a beautiful garden under the twinkling stars! A night for dancing! "

She was beginning to believe her own words.

"Kate..." he was emphatic about the next part_, _"When I told you '_I can't';_ what I meant was '_I can't dance_'."

Kate would not back down, "So you're no Fred Astaire…well, I'm no Ginger Rogers, either. "Who cares? Let's just dance_._"

Kate positioned her arms in a waltz pose once again.

"I'm waiting, Daniel."

He stared blankly at her and still remained rooted to the ground. However, Kate steadfastly maintained her position although internally, she was a bundle of nerves.

She was ready to give up hope.

Until Daniel took a tentative step towards her.

Inches away from one another, she watched him with an astounded expression when he shakily reached out and placed his right hand on her waist. Kate immediately felt the heat from his hand on her and her throat felt dry as their gazes met. He then extended his left hand with his elbow bent and gripped her already raised right hand in a loose grip. Kate assuredly placed her left hand on his right shoulder, basically mirroring his movements.

And they waited. Each could hear the vulnerable sounds of the other's breathing. They both felt anxious yet excited at what was about to happen.

Yet no one moved.

"Well?" Kate raised one eyebrow, expecting him to take the first step.

"I thought _you_ were taking the lead," Daniel stated.

"This isn't a investigation, Daniel," she bluntly stated "just... take a step forward."

"I don't hear the music," he complained, still standing

"Maybe it will begin once we take a step," Kate was unusually patient.

He looked down at his feet, " I only have a 50-50 chance of leading off with the correct foot. I need better odds."

"I'm no expert in dancing," Kate humbly explained, "but I've been to enough weddings and and other dancing venues to know that on the first beat, you need to step forward with your _left_ foot."

"Won't I bump into you?"

"No, of course not, Daniel. I'll be following your lead and move, too."

They both looked down at their feet as he hesitantly took the first step and she shuffled along with him.

Afterwards, Kate's mouth twitched with suppressed amusement, not only regarding his first step, but with hers as well.

"Ohhh..." Kate reacted, trying not to laugh out loud.

"_That._..was the opposite of dancing," Daniel deadpanned, as he stopped again.

"One step never is, so we need to continue...think of it this way...it couldn't get any worse," she patiently reasoned, ".._.now,_ keeping your left foot stationary, on the second step, with your right foot, go right; like an upside down letter 'L'."

"I just hope I don't make the letter 'Q'."

Daniel stepped forward on his right foot, but his timing was off and he ended up stepping accidentally on Kate's foot.

"Oooo!" Kate cried out as she lifted her foot and winced.

"Kate! Sorry!" Daniel looked distressed.

"No...that's fine," Kate forced a smile and brought her foot back down trying not to think about the pain, "I should have known that the rule number one rule in teaching dancing is I need to get my foot out of the way before my partner can step on it."

She was certainly being a good sport about it.

Daniel smiled, "I'll try and keep that in mind, too."

"Okay, we'll continue. On the third beat, slide your left foot to meet your right foot so that both feet are now together. And...that's it! Then we do it all over again...left, right, together."

They tried it.

"...and 1, 2, 3...1, 2, 3..." Kate was counting as they repeated the entire round of steps again. And again. And again.

"See, wasn't that easy?" Kate declared proudly at the end of the round.

"As easy as brain surgery," Daniel deadpanned, "so are we done?"

"Dan-_iel_..."

"Okay, okay...what's next?"

"It'll get easier, Daniel."

"No, it won't."

She ignored his comment, "now try and lead me in a direction so we don't get stuck in one place."

He attempted to lead her. The results were rather robotic.

"That wasn't bad, Daniel!" Kate encouraged him, "at least we went somewhere."

"It felt as though I moved you around like a push broom."

Kate had to hide her smile.

"Just relax!" she advised, "and remember to lead with your entire body while keeping your shoulders and arms springy."

"So you're saying I need to be more smooth."

"I'm saying we BOTH need to smooth out our steps a little better," she stated diplomatically.

"There's not a rolling pin _big_ enough to smooth out these dance steps," Daniel said sarcastically.

They tried it again. Better, but still stiff.

"I-I didn't know we'd be so dreadful together," Kate stated, after another round, but she was smiling.

"I told you I couldn't dance," Daniel reminded her, "I just didn't know that you couldn't either. Usually you do things so well."

"How do you know _what_ I can do well?" she asked, "the only things you've ever seen me do is work on cases and interrogate suspects."

"_True._..so don't ever quit your day job."

Kate laughed as they attempted another round of steps. Determinedly they struggled on, making slow but steady progress around the garden grounds. And with practice, they were able to even out their steps at last. Now that they were more relaxed, they seemed to be getting more into rhythm. They got to the point where they were in sync and it was beginning to feel natural. And fun.

Now feeling comfortable Daniel could think about other things; like how wonderful and sweet Kate felt in his arms and it caused a pang of yearning inside of him. With his newly found confidence, he decided to take it one step further.

"I'm going to dip you," he announced bravely after he was able to sweep her in a fluid circle.

Kate's mouth dropped.

"What?"

"When I come out of my next turn, I'm going to circle you in and then step to one side and bend you in a lunge," he stated analytically.

"Suddenly you're a dance expert giving out instructions?" she asked, astonished.

"I didn't kill your foot a _second time,_ did I?" Daniel reasoned, "So after we go around again. I'm going to dip you. And you better go along with it, or one of us will end up with a sprained back!"

"Okay..." she agreed, up to the challenge, "but I better not get a concussion from it," she warned.

It was Daniel's turn to smile.

Though they joked around, it was only due to their nervousness. They were also feeling excited anticipation. They circled fluidly around one more time.

There was a pause and they got ready for the dip.

Tentatively Daniel wrapped one of his hands firmly around her waist and the other cradled the back of her neck. Next he gently lowered her in the direction of his knee. Kate supported herself by hugging his shoulders and finally pushing her hips forward, she pointed her other leg and foot in the air.

And they made the perfect dip.

Their faces were so close now that they couldn't breathe. The stillness of the night was underlaid with the noise and lights coming from the house. They stared at each other for an endless moment, lost in unspoken thoughts.

Kate's heart was beating so hard that it made her dizzy. For the first time in a very long while, she was in a situation in which she had no control.

But it didn't bother her She was in Daniel's arms and it felt wonderful.

_"Did you hear the music, Kate?"_ he softly asked as he held her in suspension.

Her eyes seemed bathed in starlight, "_I did, Daniel._"

At last, Daniel gently lifted her back up, never taking his eyes off her. She was looking back at him with round, unblinking eyes, her cheeks flushed. Confusion and desire swirled inside of both of them. He dropped the arms that had held her so tenderly yet possessively.

He found it hard to breathe, "That was nice..." his voice sounded different.

"It was lovely," she acknowledged. She paused before saying, "Daniel?"

His gaze was intense, as if he were trying to read her private thoughts, "Yes?"

She swallowed hard, "we're not taking a breather, are we?"

Looking into the softness of her eyes, Daniel shook his head, "No, it's only the beginning, Kate..."

The words held promise. He was standing so close now that Kate felt the hot touch of his breath against her hair, his lips hovering close to hers. It felt as if the night was throbbing with some unexpressed emotion.

And as they stood gazing at one another, Daniel intuitively lowered his head to hers.

His lips were gentle, careful, as if he feared bruising her. He only used his lips, not touching her anywhere else on her body for the intention was to merely sample a taste of her. But sensations quickly flared in his stomach when their lips touched. The feathery kiss affected him like a lightning strike. He longed to kiss her full and hard, to feel more pleasure than it was possible to bear, but not here. He made an agitated sound in his throat before he lifted his head.

He ended it. He had to or he wouldn't be able to stop.

Kate couldn't believe her reaction to the short kiss. Upon the initial contact, she seemed to wilt from the immediate heat as her pulse raced. When his mouth brushed her lips for mere seconds she felt her heart pounding riotously. It's wasn't as if she had never been kissed before, but with Daniel, she felt yearnings, and madness and ecstasy all rolled up into one.

When they separated, they were staring at each other in searing wonderment. The stillness was only broken by their own panting breaths. They had both felt the agonized blend of emotional and physical hunger and it scared them.

"That wasn't a hallucination, was it?" Daniel needed to fill the silence with words.

She smiled assuredly, "No, Daniel. Though hallucinations are vivid and substantial, they're not real, Daniel. But I'm real."

"Oh, Kate," he softly said as he his thumb came up and edged the curve of her lower lip, "I know that very well."

She felt a sudden pitch in her heart in response to his caress. Before either could speak, however, they heard approaching footsteps and separated just in time to hear a voice.

"Excuse me, Doc, Kate."

From somewhere beyond them, Max was speaking to them. They could barely make out his form in the darkness.

"I hope you two got…uh…enough fresh air," Lewicki's voice sounded awkward.

Daniel was glad they were still in the dark, as he was still floating on a cloud of embarrassment and pleasure. Next to him, Kate cleared her throat.

"What... is it, Max?" Daniel asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Uh, well, you both wanted me to tell you when StalkerLady arrived." Lewicki's head gestured back to the house, "and I think Hilda Jones just drove up."

"We'll be right in, Lewicki," his voice sounding unusually husky, even to him.

.

Daniel and Kate had returned inside the house, back to the party, where people were still mulling around, socializing. They searched through the crowd, but could find no sign of Hilda. Then before Daniel could recover from the deluge of people and noises, the doorbell rang. Lewicki went to the front and when he opened the door, a whole gaggle of female voices flooded the place.

And the herd of females made a mad dash directly over to Daniel.

Daniel scowled, "What is this? Are they here to riot?"

Lewicki grinned as he yelled out, "They're here to celebrate your birthday with you, Doc!"

The gang of female students were overly happy and giggling. One was carrying a wrapped gift that suspiciously looked like it held a scarf of some sort inside.

"Well, what do you know, Daniel?" Kate looked pleased, "You seem to have a fan club."

"A...a _what?_" Daniel was looking confused.

They were suddenly upon him.

"Hi, Dr. Pierce!"

"Nice party!"

"Ooo...love the outfit!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"We've all chipped in for a gift for you!"

The female students bombarded Daniel, who appeared completely baffled by it all. He certainly didn't get this kind of attention as a child on his birthday. He seemed to be turning this way and that as various voices were talking to him at once The noise level was deafening.

As Lewicki stood next to Kate, the two of them looked over at the overwhelmed Daniel.

"Kate, I don't know if you've met Daniel's students, although they're a bit preoccupied to meet you now... " Lewicki said as he pointed them individually out, "But that's Dani, Sara, Lisa, Liv, Katherine, Emily, Diana, Sally, Nadia, Faith, and Jenny."

Kate nodded. She had lost Daniel in the crowd, but she was glad for him. It was nice for him to get some attention; to come out of his shell. There seemed to be a gaggle of high pitched voices and laughter as the students were all vying for the spotlight with Daniel.

"Well, he's certainly popular," Kate noted to Max. Every now and then she would get a glimpse of him through breaks in the circle.

"Yeah he is" Lewicki nodded, "And you know what? Sometimes I wonder what is it with the Doc and his popularity with female students. What captivates them? I mean, is it his intelligence? His personality? His looks? I don't get it."

_All of them,_ Kate thought with pride to herself, but knew better than to say it outloud to Max.

"I don't know," Kate stated as she folded her arms, "What do you think it is, Max?"

He shrugged, "Maybe he uses a cologne that smells like money?"

Kate laughed, "Could be, Max," she responded, "and with the arrival of his fan club, it looks like the party just started!"

"Well, you know what they say...when life hands you lemons... break out the alcohol!" Lewicki exclaimed with a smile.

_Meanwhile Hilda Jones was completely forgotten as she made her way up the walkway._

.

.

_(Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the letter mystery! )_

_Please review_


	8. Chapter 8

Happy birthday, Daniel

Chapter 8

Daniel continued to attract the attention of his female students at his party. When one of them found out that Kate had been a former student of his, they immediately clustered over to her, wanting to know what Dr. Pierce had been like back then. Then when they had moved on, others stopped by to have a word with Daniel.

"Hey there, birthday boy!" one of the faculty members declared as others came by with their short greetings.

"Enjoy your day, Daniel!"

"Keep the drinks flowing, buddy!"

"You sure know a lot of friends!"

"Dr. Pierce, come over and meet my..."

Throughout the many well wishes, Daniel still had in mind that Hilda Jones was here Jones. His eyes worriedly darted from one side of the room to the other. Kate was nearby and when she tried to leave, he reached out and grabbed her arm with a steady grip.

"Don't leave me, Kate," he pleadingly whispered

"Daniel," she lightly patted his hand that was holding her arm, "Don't worry, I'm here for you!"

They started to mull around the crowd together, trying to get a glimpse of SedanLady. They were now standing alone at the punch bowl, covertly scanning the room.

Daniel had leaned in, "Do you see her?"

Kate craned her neck, left, then right, "Not yet, but there's so many people at your party!" She then turned and with a jesting tone, added, "So Daniel, how do you feel now about having a party thrown in your honor?"

He shrugged, "It's not bad. The hard part is having to be in a good mood at all times."

Kate grinned as she tilted her head, "You won't admit it to yourself, but I bet you're actually enjoying yourself all this attention at your birthday party."

Daniel continued to scan, "And so...is this the part where you tell me how I will forever remember this very special moment?"

"Perhaps," Kate reasoned, "after all, no one ever reflects back on their life and remembers the time they got a good night sleep, do they?"

"I do," Daniel stated honestly.

Kate laughed, "Oh, Dan-_iel..._"

Just then, two people walked by him to wish the best, causing him to force a smile.

"The party is fine, but I'm not sure I like all this attention," he admitted to Kate, as others smiled or waved when he looked their way, "I feel as if I were a prize pig at the county fair."

"Don't worry," she whispered back, "The people here? They're harmless. It's like a dog who chases a car. He likes looking at the car but he's not interested in driving it!"

Daniel looked confused, "I hope I'm not the car _or_ the dog...I want to be the _stop _sign."

Kate's smile became wider.

So entrenched were they in their interaction, they had stopped looking for Hilda Jones until she was suddenly by their side. Just like that. Out of nowhere. Her red curly hair seemed even more unruly than usual and her eyes were like little green buttons set deep in a porcelain freckled face. She came right up to Daniel.

"Hey..." her tone sounded emotionless as she watched him with unblinking eyes, "Good party."

Daniel was held speechless by Hilda Jones's sudden appearance. It was up to Kate, therefore, to start the conversation. She smiled lightly and introduced herself to Hilda, who was too busy looking around and didn't seem to take notice of Kate.

"Hello, I'm Kate," Kate greeted politely, "Nice to meet you."

Hilda tore her eyes away from what was happening at the party to glance at Kate, "You're kinda pretty."

Kate uncomfortably shrugged, her cheeks slightly colored, "Thank you, Miss. Jones."

Hilda Jones seemed slightly stunned that Kate knew her name, "You know me?"

"I know Max Lewicki was the one who invited you here," Kate explained, "And I've seen you before in front of Dr. Pierce's residence."

"Meant no harm," she said, cryptically, her eyes now looking throughout the room again while Daniel shot Kate a puzzled expression.

"Um, Ms. Jones," Daniel decided to try the direct approach, "is there a reason why you're watching me or my house?"

She didn't look at him, "No, but it's a free street."

The situation seemed to get more and more awkward.

"Of course it is," Kate interjected, giving her a reassuring smile, "Are you... new here, perhaps? Looking for a place to reside?"

Hilda stared blankly at Kate, "I can figure things out myself," she merely said as she continued to look around.

It was obvious Hilda was losing interest in their conversation.

Daniel cleared his throat, "Why are you-"

"I must go." she suddenly announced, not looking at either of them.

Daniel and Kate exchanged baffled looks.

"But you've just arrived!" Kate stated the obvious.

Hilda didn't seem to hear her, "Goodbye.." then she turned towards Daniel's way, "and you? You're okay."

Daniel looked thoroughly puzzled. Then before either one of them could stop her, Hilda Jones had turned and left, leaving the door opened as she disappeared into the night.

"Well, I'd like to say I've seen stranger," Kate surmised after Hilda's departure, "but, honestly, I haven't."

"Consider yourself lucky," Daniel stated, "You were at least considered _pretty _by her, whereas I was merely o-_kay_."

"Correction," countered Kate, "I was _kinda_ pretty, remember?"

Daniel shook his head, "She made someone like _me_ seem almost normal."

Kate looked over at the front door, the last place they had seen Hilda Jones, "She definitely was a walking oddity," she commented before asking Daniel, "So what's your take on her?"

He scowled slightly, "She did not seem fearful of the people or a new situation, so I doubt she suffers from a social anxiety disorder. And with her lack of eye contract and social graces, I could almost diagnose her as being autistic, but I didn't notice any repetitive patterns of behavior associated with that neurological disorder," he analyzed, "So I suppose in non-clinical terms, she is what is known as a _weird-o_."

Daniel had stated it so seriously, it made Kate laugh.

They had no more time to theorize about Hilda Jones' strange behavior, for the lights were suddenly dimmed and the noise died down. Then Max appeared with a large lit up cake. People _oohed _and _awwed _and immediately began surrounding Daniel and singing happy birthday to him. As the cake was placed on the table in front of him. Daniel had a sheepish look about him when the cheers erupted after the song.

"Speech! Speech!" various people were saying.

The female students were clapping and chanting in unison, "Yay, Dr. Pierce! Yay, Dr. Pierce! Yay, Dr. Pierce!..."

Daniel froze slightly, until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and Kate was giving him an encouraging smile.

"_Say a few words,_ Daniel," she whispered, _"it would be nice if you did._"

Daniel cleared his throat as everyone quieted down and waited for the guest of honor to speak.

"It's not like me to be the center of attention..." he began and then immediately added, "Oh wait!_ I'm in front of a classroom every day!_" he exclaimed, amid some chuckles, "Anyway, I want to thank everyone for coming here to remind me that I'm worth celebrating. I realize now that every birthday from this day forward will signify another year I've spent among friends and colleagues. Thank you for your kind wishes, for spending this particular birthday with me, and I look forward to having the maximum number of parties in the future, as long as all of you will join me in celebrating them!"

His impromptu speech was met with clapping and cheers, especially coming from Kate. She appreciated that Daniel spoke from his heart. He could not have endeared himself more to her.

She leaned over to him, "_Now make a wish and blow out the candles."_

Daniel looked at the candles.

_He closed his eyes to make a wish; his very first birthday wish. He needed to make it good, but he drew a blank. For some reason, the idea of wishing he'd never have to be forced to go into outer space by himself entered his mind. Probably because he had wished that often as a boy. Well, if it was good enough then, it should be good enough now. "No outer space" he requested, and then added, "let me stay grounded with Kate." _Then he opened his eyes and looked at the cake again.

"There's so many candles on my cake here." joked Daniel lightly, "that it should be a fire hazard!"

Everyone laughed.

Then taking a deep breath, Daniel leaned down towards the cake. In one breath, all the candles were blown out, with enthusiastic clapping surrounding him.

And as Daniel looked around at all the joyous faces, he realized that having to dress up, to dance, to make an impromptu speech, to blow out the candles and to deal with a party crowd all added up to him having a wonderful time. Especially the dancing with Kate and, of course, the impromptu kiss. In other words, he had the best time ever. Even SedanLady's arrival seemed to be harmless. And this great birthday party was all due to Lewicki.

He now turned to his loyal, thoughtful assistant.

"Thank you, Max," he sincerely stated, "for everything."

Max acknowledged, "Glad to do it, Doc."

People stayed a while, but by 10:50 pm, Max was informing everyone it was time to leave. They all merrily went on their way, making sure to say one last goodbye to Daniel. When the last of them had departed, Kate had begun to help with the clean up. Lewicki would hear none of that.

"Let me do the clean up, Kate," Lewicki insisted to Kate, "You'll just be in the way."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Max," Kate stated.

But Lewicki stopped her, "Nonsense! It's a beautiful night for a walk, wouldn't you say, Doc?"

Max Lewicki, the matchmaker.

Daniel and Kate exchanged glances and with Lewicki urging them on, it didn't take much to convince them.

.

It was a lovely, unusually mildly fall night, with plenty of stars and a full moon. Surprisingly, the first thing they noticed was from across the road, they saw Hilda Jones pacing back and forth, as if she were waiting for someone.

"I hope you're not going to suggest we go over and talk to her again," Daniel announced.

Kate shook her head, "I can see now that would be useless. No, I think Miss Hilda Jones wants to be left entirely alone."

They went along the road in the direction of the university campus. The crisp air and quiet solitude was much appreciated and for the first time they were not focused on the case, as they talked about other matters.

"…so in a nutshell, that's why my marriage didn't work out," Kate was saying as the sounds of their footsteps on the concrete sidewalk was the only sound they heard.

Daniel's voice was subtly serrated with hesitancy, "Does this mean you're done with relationships, Kate?"

She stopped walking to peer up at him, although she could only see the part of his face that shone in the moonlight, "I thought I was," Kate answered him honestly, "but I've learned never to say never…"

Daniel's knees felt a little wobbly at the implication.

"So..." Daniel broke the silence, "when you said you weren't done with relationships, does that mean...that is to say... are you implying...that maybe...in the future that..." He couldn't seem to bring up the subject regarding the two of them, out in the open.

Kate suddenly stopped walking, causing Daniel to halt, too.

"Is this your roundabout way of asking about us, Daniel?" she asked directly.

Daniel nervously licked his lips.

"Oh, you thought I wanted to talk about us?" he had to think fast, "I only brought it up...because Lewicki may be disappointed if we _didn't_ talk about us."

She smiled, "As much as I don't want to disappoint Max, I need time to think... about things...and about us, too...is that okay?"

Daniel let out a relieved sigh.

"Sure."

Meanwhile, clouds had begun to roll in and obscured the moon as they began walking again. They had stayed longer than they had intended. The air suddenly turned cool.

"It's getting colder...and darker... " Daniel commented,"... and...and spookier."

"You're right; maybe we should be heading back," Kate agreed.

They retraced their steps while the moon played hide and seek through the clouds and tree branches. When they were almost home, the full moon came to life again, shedding light over the lawns of the faculty houses.

They were within yards of Daniel's house when he abruptly stopped, and lightly touched her arm, "Kate, what's that? Do you see it up ahead?" he asked, pointing to a dark shadow to their right on his front lawn.

Kate squinted to see what had captured his attention. She took a few steps forward to get a better look at what the dark moonlight revealed.

At fifteen feet away, both saw that something unusual shimmering in the light of the moon. It was the hilt of the missing cake knife. Daniel and Kate should have been relieved that they had found the missing knife, but there was no cause for celebration. They stepped closer. That was because the carving knife was protruding from a shadowy blob on the grass, which turned out to be a dead body.

The moonlight had washed out the colors of the scene, but upon closer inspection, they both observed the lifeless eyes of Hilda Jones staring up at them.

_._

.

_Please review_


	9. Chapter 9

The fifth and sixth letters

Chapter 9

The sight of a murdered body was, unfortunately, becoming a familiar sight to Daniel and Kate, what with all the cases they had previously solved together. Still, even professionals really never got used to seeing a dead body, for each crime scene was different because killers had different kinds of crazies going on in their heads and they wanted to leave their own personal morbid stamp on their victims.

Within minutes police and medical personnel started to arrive, their flashing lights, blaring sirens and crackling radios penetrating the night. The officials immediately set up crime-scene tape to create a wide off-limits area around Hilda Jones' body. There was an officer videotaping the body from a variety of angles.

Daniel and Kate were giving their statements to Detective Stone.

"So," Detective Stone asked, as he whipped out his tablet, "Before you came across the DB, did you notice anyone out of the ordinary or see anybody else walking?"

"No," Daniel answered for the two of them, "There were a couple of cars that passed us, but no one on foot."

They watched as the medical examiner's ambulance arrived. The yellow tape was pulled back and two men in white coats placed a covered Hilda Jones inside. The knife had been carefully secured in a clear, labeled evidence bag by an officer wearing gloves.

The lights and noise had brought out the residents from their homes. Included among them were Tom and Jenny Clayton. To Daniel, they somehow stood out among the crowd.

Detective Stone shut his notebook, "That's it for now. I'd like the two of you to come down to my office in the morning to sign formal statements. In the meantime, I'd suggest you lock up your places really tight. There may be a homicidal nut running around."

"Yes, detective," Kate stated, "We'll do that."

.

Daniel and Kate returned to the house, where Lewicki had brewed some tea for the two of them, then left the kitchen to go upstairs for the night. Kate could see that Daniel seemed deep into his thoughts. He always had that same expression whenever he was trying to solve a case.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Kate said as they sat at the small table and drank their tea.

"I hate thinking what I'm thinking," Daniel said, "but I'm asking myself if it could have been someone here at the party who had murdered Hilda Jones. Especially since it appeared that it was my knife sticking out of the victim."

"I can't imagine someone you know who would do such a horrendous crime," Kate commented.

"Just because they came to the party doesn't mean I _know _them, Kate," he said, "And as you know, I trust no one, especially the government," he then seemed to have second thoughts, "well, not that I don't trust anyone. After all, I trust Paul and Lewicki...and...and you."

Kate's heartbeat at first fluttered at the thought that she was considered a special someone in Daniel's world. Then she paused at the realization. She didn't need this personal connection to Daniel. She was just getting out of a marriage and she had a career to consider.

But he was looking at her for a reaction and when she looked back at him and felt herself encompassed in his intense stare. It took all her strength to break the gaze to bring her teacup to her lips and take a sip.

"I was thinking of others that you do not know so well," Kate worked hard to steady her hand as she brought her hand down, "like Tom and Jenny Clayton, two or three of the faculty members, or even Paul's date, Serena."

"I can't imagine what the motive would be for any of them," Daniel commented, as he also sipped his tea, "well except the Claytons and their unexplained Boston accents," he off-handedly remarked as Kate grinned.

It was now getting very late, past midnight.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kate asked.

Though Daniel's expression gave little away, the unexpected invitation took him by surprise, "What? "

Too late, Kate realized her question could...insinuate other ideas.

"What I meant, Daniel," she explained further, "was that my staying here would be a safeguard that might help ease your mind."

His internal mind suddenly kicked in: Natalie sat on his right side in the empty chair_,_giving Daniel an empathetic look, _"Kate just wants to make sure you're alright. I think it's a good sign that she wants to protect you. She cares for you, Daniel."_

Kate watched as Daniel seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the empty chair next to him. She often wondered what went on his head. Did he actually see these people all the time, or did he just hear them? If he reached out, could he touch them? She watched his expression change from one of concentration to one of being disagreeable at the chair. At last he turned to her.

No, that's fine, Kate, I have Lewicki here."

_He then looked back over to Natalie, who was dismissively shaking her head._

"Alright, Daniel, " Kate forced a smile, "you probably won't need me anyway...nothing seriously bad will happen tonight, anyway."

Kate reached out her hand and lightly touched his shoulder to reassure him. It was meant to comfort him, but instead it lingered. Daniel stiffened, his expression conveying uncertainty but not disapproval.

And both were thinking of the light kiss they had shared.

Kate senses were on high alert as, her hand next slid up to the hot nape of his neck. Immediately Daniel felt the ripple of nerves along his neck as his body slightly quivered. Kate had a catch in her breathing at his reaction. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked awkwardly around the kitchen, before slowly turning back to him.

"I... should be going." There was a reluctance in her tone.

"Yeah...alright..." Daniel said, though neither one moved.

An awkward silence followed.

"Hope your birthday was happy, Daniel," she said, looking back at him with a self conscious smile.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled back.

The night that had started so well had ended with a murder, and Kate wished there was a way for it to end on a high note. Then she had an idea.

"Daniel, I just remembered something," she tried to sound enthused, "You haven't opened your presents yet!"

"Oh, right...but that's something I can certainly do that tomorrow..."

"Nonsense! Aren't you curious what about your presents?" she inquired, "Tell you what, I'll just go out and bring them in here…" she volunteered, immediately shooting out of her seat;

"No, Kate, it's not necessary…" Daniel began, but knew it was useless as she was already well on her way.

Alone in the kitchen, Daniel sighed and sat back as internal Natalie came back,_"She doesn't want to leave Daniel. Don't you see? She's trying to prolong her stay here."_

"_Even if that's true, Nat," Daniel began, "She...we...well, I don't have to tell YOU what happened tonight."_

_Natalie gave him a sad look, "Daniel, don't you don't want to be happy?"_

_Daniel knew Natalie was only a hallucination, but she was the only person he could speak to from his heart, "I've already allocated a certain amount of happiness for myself—and that shouldn't include Kate," he reasoned, "she deserves a higher kind of happiness."_

There would be no response from Natalie, for the kitchen door suddenly swung opened once again. Kate walked steadily back into the kitchen, but to Daniel's surprise, she held no presents in her arms.

And from the look of her distressed face, Daniel could tell something was terribly wrong. He slowly stood up in his seat as he addressed her.

"Kate," he asked insistently, "What is it?"

Kate did not say a word. Instead she robotically brought up her right arm that had been hidden from view. In her hand she held a white envelope, with Daniel's name printed in familiar-looking capital letters.

"This envelope was found behind the presents, Daniel," Kate stated evenly, handing him the envelope, "I thought you might want to see it right away…"

He seemed to reluctantly reach out to take hold of it. He had difficulty opening each one, but he managed to take out the lone white sheet from the envelope. Inside, alongside the cut-out letters of H, Y, S, T, was the letter "I" with a gray background and the letter "C", set against a purple background.

"_Two_ letters this time?" Kate wondered, "I think our Naughty Letter Mailer is getting more bold."

_"'Hystic?_" Daniel murmured to himself. His mind ran through all combination of anagrams and other letter sequences but came up with nothing.

"I don't know what the letter could mean, but it's still possible that Hilda Jones could have been the one to leave the envelope," Kate pointed out, "after all, she was here at the party and could have easily left it among the unguarded gifts."

"True," recalled Daniel, "and you and I had been..." he paused, "...previously occupied."

Both were remembering the dance and then kiss they had shared. They had to force themselves to get back on the case.

"If the letters are connected to Hilda Jones, we may never know the significance," Kate reasoned, "the solution to the letters may have died along with her."

"Whether or not it had to do with Hilda Jones," Daniel stated determinedly, "I think we need to solve mysteries of the letters."

The idea that the letter would remain unsolved was outside the realm of Daniel's reality. He was obviously not ready to give up, a quality Kate admired.

"We won't quit, then," Kate concurred.

"Hystic, hystic..." Daniel kept running the words in his mind, "We've been thinking that if this was an anagram, it represented one word. Or it was the initials of a phrase or organization. But maybe its neither."

"So what else is there to consider, Daniel?"

"Maybe _hystic r_epresents two words."

Kate scowled, "Two words?"

"Yes, maybe we need to separate the coded message like 'his tick' or 'hi stick' would fit in." He shrugged, "It's a possibility we haven't considered yet."

"I get it...yeah...two words," Kate's lower lip was trembling as she fought a grin, "Here's a possibility: Don't let Dr. Pierce's academia mind fool you. _His shtick_ is solving cases for the FBI."

Daniel stared at her, "Okay, forget about the two-word theory, then."

"It's forgotten," she smiled, "...and it really _is_ late and since you won't be needing me, I better be going, then."

Daniel hated the thought of her leaving, but after all, he was the one who made the decision to not have her stay.

"Of course," he said, hiding his disappointment, "I'll walk you to the door."

When they got to the front door, Kate turned towards him. He watched her, seemingly waiting for something, to happen, though neither one knew what it was.

"Quite a night," she stated when they got to the door.

Daniel acknowledged with a nod, "Yeah, it was."

"I don't know about you, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." she said.

"Listen to classical music," he suggested.

The idea seemed to come from out of the blue.

_"_Classical music?"she questioned, You mean I should use it as a lullaby?Are you implying that it'll make me drowsy?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Kate. Drowsy is the wrong word, although classical music _can_ lower heart rates, blood pressure and perceptions of exertion," Daniel was sounding as though he were delivering a lecture, "that because it's been proven that listening to classical music can have a relaxing impact, And more importantly, it has beneficial organizing effects on the brain -it might even help you solve the puzzle of the letters."

"Really?" Kate was actually intrigued, "and why's that?"

"Active listening to classical music trains people to have longer attention spans. Many great classical compositions begin with very simple themes which are then expanded upon and manipulated in complex ways that require more mental powers as the piece develops."

"Hmmm," Kate considered, "I never thought of it that way."

"People who think that the reason they'll fall asleep to classical music because it's boring or slow is wrong," Daniel explained, "classical music makes a mind sleepy because the person's brain gets tired out from thinking."

Kate really loved that Daniel was exceptional at making her view the world differently.

"I'll keep that in mind," she promised.

.

It was early morning. and Kate had still not gone to bed as she sat in her living room sofa, lost in thought. She had an opened book in her lap, but she had not read a single word. Instead, her mind had drifted. The series of letters sent to Daniel were not any closer to being solved, and now there was a murder to contemplate.

Restless, she got up and turned on her stereo. She needed some music to help fill the emptiness of her apartment. A rock and roll song immediately blasted her room. Too loud. As she switched stations, there was pop, hip hop, jazz. Nothing seemed to appeal to her.

Kate sighed.

She'd never fall asleep. Still fiddling with the stations, she was about to quit when she came across a classical music station and she remembered what Daniel had said about it being complex and could help her think.

"Air on the G String" by Bach was playing, but instead of switching stations, she closed her eyes and attempted to really listen to the string-laden music. On the rare occasions she had heard classical music, it was always in the background...music heard while shopping, dining at a swank restaurant or watching a movie. But now, with her eyes shut, she was able to isolate the music in her head.

Her thoughts of the night and the murder were still on her mind, but it didn't come in static images. Now she was able to compartmentalize each idea leisurely. The murder, for instance. The first thing she needed to do was to find out more about the victim. That's the key, isn't it? She could find out where Hilda Jones lived -she has access to FBI information gathering, after all. Yes, that's what needs to be done. Then her mind drifted to the dance and the kiss. Even if it was just a one time, crazy thing they did, she would have the memory. She gave a satisfied sigh and allowed the music to alleviate any leftover stress from the day.

Slowly she began to understand what it was that had always mesmerized Daniel about listening to classical music. It was like profound meditation for her soul.

And like Daniel, it captured her imagination. She felt as though she was floating a cloud of peacefulness. She pushed aside the myriad of other unsolved questions. Laying down on sofa, she continued to savor memories of the day, of dancing with him, or being held by him. The optimistic, wonderful thoughts of Daniel allowed her to breathe contently as the sonata completed the last of its sustained notes.

And soon her mind became weary and she was fast asleep.

.

.

.

_(Did everyone see the finale? I thought it was very good, but again, where were the D/K moments?)_

_Please review_


	10. Chapter 10

The last letter

Chapter 10

The mild Chicago early morning had suddenly turned chilly. Kate had already gone home and Lewicki was asleep upstairs.

It was well past midnight. Getting off the piano, Daniel went into the kitchen poured himself a glass of cranberry juice while still in the kitchen and stood in front of the sink to look outside the kitchen window. The full moon that had illuminated the grisly discovery last night was fast disappearing and the sun would be up soon in a few hours to shine down on the faculty housings.

Daniel's internal thoughts kicked in: _Natalie was seen looking out the window along with Daniel,_ "_It was a beautiful moon last night, wasn't it, Daniel? Too bad you didn't want to share it with Kate."_

_Daniel, too, had second thoughts about having Kate leave. _

_"I have a lot on my mind, Nat," he said, "one of them being that I still need to sleep."_

_Natalie sighed, "It was a lovely party Max threw for you,Daniel...too bad it was ruined by a stalker who turned up dead two hours later."_

_"Yeah," Daniel said sarcastically, "murder always puts a damper on parties."_

_"Since you were at the murder scene, did it give you any clues as to who could have done this?" Natalie inquired._

_Daniel shrugged, "The knife went straight in. Whoever killed her had slipped that knife straight between two ribs... right into her heart."_

_She physically shivered, "If I weren't a hallucination, I wouldn't be able to sleep."_

_"For once, you're the lucky one," Daniel sighed._

_"So what happens next?" Natalie asked._

_"You've got any ideas?" Daniel knew full well he was just basically asking himself the question, but still, Natalie might be able to organize his thoughts better._

_"How about checking Hilda Jones' rooming house tomorrow to search for clues?" Natalie suggested._

_"That's not bad," Daniel said, "Kate can probably pull up Hilda Jones's address from the FBI database."_

_Natalie nodded, " It'll be nice working on a real case again, don't you think?"_

_"Yes," Daniel feeling a sense of content, "It'__ll be nice working with Kate again," he admitted, not realizing he had changed the wording of the what Natalie had just stated by adding Kate's name._

And with that last idea still on his mind, he trudged upstairs and fell asleep immediately.

_._

With only a few hours sleep, Daniel anxiously got up and dashed downstairs to the front door, wondering if he would be receiving another letter this morning.

Flinging the door opened he looked down and immediately spotted the dreaded white envelope resting innocently on the doormat. Daniel let out a quiet moan. So it _wasn't _Hilda Jones sending the letters, after all. Picking up the envelope and unsealing it quickly, he unfolded the paper and read the familiar letters H.Y.S.T.I.C. in different shapes and colored backgrounds.

And added to that was the letter "S" to the end, glued there with a black background.

But there was more.

Daniel's eyes scanned down.

In typed letters at the bottom of the page, he read the words "_the end_."

_The end?_ What did _that_ mean?

.

Later Daniel called Kate and suggested they check the rooming house where Hilda Jones lived.

"You do realize, Daniel," Kate said over the phone, "that we are not officially on the case. The FBI is not involved in this."

"But you had stumbled upon the crime scene," Daniel reasoned, "and the crime scene had certain parameters, so therefore, doesn't this qualify as within your circle of responsibility?"

"That's quite a loose interpretation of my phrase, isn't it, Daniel?" Kate inquired.

"If that reasoning doesn't work, how about this one," he gave it another try, "when has FBI propriety _ever_stopped you from investigating a case?"

A pause.

"I HATE when you make sense," she claimed.

It was settled then that they would continue the investigation on their own. After meeting up, they drove to HIlda Jones' residence and Daniel informed Kate about the latest letter he received spelling out _HYSTICS,_ along with the added two words, _"The end"_ at the bottom.

"_The end_?" Kate questioned, "as in _the end_ of the letters...or_ the end_ of a life, like Hilda Jones?"

"Or," Daniel stated grimly, "could it be the person is threatening _us_? "

Kate could only sigh as she turned into the quiet neighborhood..

The former place of Hilda Jones wasn't quite what Daniel had expected. For some reason, he assumed Hilda Jones's residence would be a step above a cardboard shanty. But instead of a run-down shack, the house was nicely maintained. It was a simple residence, painted a pleasant shade of yellow with white trim. A small garden in front was neatly tended. Hilda Jones used to rent one of the rooms in the house.

"Looks like we have company here," Kate announced, pointing as she came up the walkway with Daniel.

There was an unoccupied police car parked in the driveway. Obviously the police were investigating the murder, too. Nevertheless Daniel and Kate stepped up to the wide porch and Kate knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing a middle aged woman with wiry salt and pepper hair and a hooked nose. Her makeup had been garishly applied. She wiped her hands on her apron. Barely giving Kate a glance, she looked Daniel up and down.

"Yes?" she said.

"Hello, I'm FBI agent Kate Moretti," Kate identified herself, and showed her badge. She then pointed to Daniel, "and this is FBI consultant, Dr. Daniel Pierce. We've come regarding the recently deceased Hilda Jones, one of your tenants."

Daniel merely nodded. He felt uncomfortable when the woman smiled widely, showing a gold tooth at him, "More law people? Come on in, you two...I suppose the more the merrier..." she opened the door wider, and Kate couldn't notice how when Daniel tried to entered, the woman stepped closer to him, causing him to compact himself and squeeze in to get inside.

It was obvious the landlord held an attraction to Daniel. When Daniel gestured that he wanted to leave, Kate whispered at the corner of her mouth, _"Play along for now Daniel."_

He leaned in and quietly retorted back, _"Sometimes I hate reality."_

They walked into the living room, and sure enough, Detective Stone was there, with his ever present note pad.

Stone scowled at the two new visitors, "What are you two doing here?"

The lady, who introduced herself as Beverly, spoke, "So, you three know each other already? Why so many law people for this murder? Was Hilda actually someone important?"

"You needn't bother with those two," Stone waved them away, "they are not officially part of this investigation."

Beverly lifted her eyebrow at Kate, "Is that so?" She then looked over at Daniel, "Not even _you?_"

Daniel stepped closer to Kate, almost hiding behind her, "I'm with her."

"We are very much part of this investigation," Kate assured Beverly, " on the night Ms. Jones was murdered, she had been a party guest at Dr. Pierce's house and she has also been spending an inordinate amount of time near his house. In addition, there's the matter of the knife that killed her. That, too, belonged to Dr. Pierce."

Beverly leaned in to elbow Daniel, "Ooooo, you're a party goer _and_ you carry a knife? You've got a leather jacket, too? I've always had a liking to bad boys!"

"Can we just see her bedroom?" Daniel bluntly asked.

"Oh sure, Honey, I'll show you the bedroom, alright," she replied with an obvious wink.

As they started to walk, Daniel leaned into Kate and spoke in a low voice.

"_I'd rather bungee jump off a skyscraper __**without **__the bungee cord than go anywhere with her_," he whispered as Kate worked to keep her face impassive.

Beverly led the detective, Daniel and Kate upstairs.

When they got up to the room, Beverly had left them to their investigation. The detective looked none too happy with Daniel and Kate as he removed some gloves from his pocket and put them on.

"Stay out of my way and don't touch a thing," Detective Stone warned.

The room Hilda Jones rented was relatively neat. Of course, it could be that she owned very little. The bed was made and no clothing was visible.

Detective Stone opened the closet, in which the few pieces of clothing Hilda Jones owned were neatly arranged. Kate went to the table next to her bed. On it was a silver framed picture. She took a napkin from her pocket and proceeded to pick it up to examine it and right away the detective was by her side.

"Hey!" the detective rudely came over and grabbed the picture away from Kate and placed it in his evidence bag, "lay off the stuff and stay out of the way, _alright_?"

Still, Daniel and Kate could see that it was a picture of Hilda standing with another man with red hair like hers. The resemblance was uncanny; they were obviously related. They were standing in front of a bar with a sign that read, "Skydeck Pub."

Careful to keep away from the detective, Daniel peered into the wastepaper basket. The only thing in there was an old newspaper. He started to reach in.

"Hey!" Stone yelled out at Daniel, "I mean you, pal! Don't touch _a thing_!"

From its awkward angle in the trash, Daniel could make out that the newspaper was at least a week old.

The detective had now traveled to the small writing desk. He pulled out the one drawer and took out all of its contents. On top of the pile was a menu, its edges frayed. At the bottom was the address and printed phone number, the area code beginning with 617.

He discarded it in the pile with some other papers. Kate and Daniel stepped up to take a better look, careful not to touch it. After looking through everything, he took the stack of papers and placed them in an evidence bag.

"I'm done so we will ALL need to leave together," the detective indicated, making it plain that he would not leave them behind.

.

.

Afterwards, as Daniel and Kate walked away from the house towards the car, Kate turned to Daniel.

"Well, I don't know how much we got out of that visit," stated Kate, "it's hard to get anything accomplished when Detective Idiot gets in the way.."

"It wasn't a complete waste of time," Daniel stated.

"I suppose there's some truth to that," Kate teased, "I think Beverly the landlord just found her dream man."

Daniel gave her "the look".

Kate stifled a grin, "So tell me, Daniel, what did _you_ get out of the search?"

They had reached the car and each had opened their respective car doors, yet neither got in just yet.

"I think Boston is the key," Daniel said, as he spoke across the top roof of the car.

Kate didn't look surprised as she responded, "I also noticed on the menu Stone had discarded that it had a 617 area code, too, but I didn't know offhand it was a Boston area code."

"I didn't, either," Daniel said.

"Then how did you..." began Kate.

"Easy," Daniel explained, "It was that old newspaper in the wastepaper basket. It was a Boston Globe newspaper. The date was pretty old and there would be no reason for HIlda Jones to keep it that long unless the newspaper meant something to her."

Kate was pleased she had brought Daniel along. His mind really did see things others would overlook.

"I'm thinking that when we get there, we' need to investigate a place called the Skydeck Pub," Kate explained, "Back at Hilda Jones's residence, there was that photo of her posing in front of it, and the menu found on her desk was of the same name."

They got into the car and shut the door. However, she hadn't started the car yet as Daniel turned questionably at her.

"_...when we get there?_" Daniel repeated her words, "You mean, we're going to Boston?"

Kate knew that part of her job was to go where the investigation led her, so going to Boston was no big thing. Yet, as she mulled over the idea just now, the thought of traveling alone with Daniel -anywhere- excited her. She just didn't understand Daniel's hesitant reaction.

"Of course, we are going there, Daniel. After all, Boston can't come to us and I have a feeling we'll find some answers regarding Hilda Jones."

Surprisingly, Daniel didn't answer immediately. He looked out the window a few seconds before looking back at her.

"I can't go to Boston. I think you may have to investigate this one on your own."

She scowled, "What?"

"I..." he began, "I... have a lot of schoolwork to do..."

Daniel averted Kate's eyes, a sure sign that he was lying.

" Daniel...look at me!" she ordered and when he did, she felt the familiar stirrings, "are you making up an excuse not to go? Is it because...you don't want to spend time with me...possibly because things are awkward between us?"

She held her breath.

"No, no Kate, that's not it at all," he shook his head.

Yet, he did not elaborate further, puzzling Kate further. Could it be there is something about Boston itself that discouraged him or was he not being truthful about their situation?

"Then what is it, Daniel?"

"I'm...I'm embarrassed to say..."

"Daniel..." she reached over and placed her hand over his. It was meant to reassure him, but it created a different reaction. A warmth seem to radiate from their hands and the confined space in the car became curiously heavy and electric.

Kate swallowed hard, bracing herself for his explanation, "Daniel, please tell me."

.

.

_Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

Fears

Chapter 11

He decided he would tell her, "I'm...I'm afraid to fly, Kate."

Kate almost wanted to say_Is that all_? but she knew enough not to discount his feelings, "Oh Daniel...I didn't know..."

He looked out the window of the car, embarrassed, "I never told you."

"What is it that you fear when you fly?" Kate asked gently.

"I hate not having control," Daniel tried to make her understand, but as always, when he did that, his statements would seem over the top, "Maybe I should learn how to fly the airplane just in case the pilot faints or has a heart attack. Then I can take over."

Kate couldn't helped the grin that came to her face. So Daniel-like.

"Oh, Captain Pierce," Kate lightly teased him, " You just need to know that if you push the stick forward, the houses will get smaller. That is, unless the stick comes off in your hand - then the houses will get bigger again."

"That's not assuring me, Kate," but he managed to squeeze out a smile, too.

"Daniel, I can't imagining moving ahead with this investigation without you," Kate admitted, "Say you'll go with me to Boston. I'll be right there next to you on the plane, right by your side, okay?"

'I don't know...maybe," he looked at her comforting eyes, "You probably think I'm being silly."

"No, Daniel," she replied honestly, "I like when you show your vulnerability. It means you're being real with me."

"Oh _yeah..._, _vulnerable_. You know what being vulnerable means? "Daniel asked cynically, "it means that your heart is opened up so someone can go in there and mess it all up."

"Oh Daniel!"

Outwardly she smiled at his comment, but inwardly she thought, _I would never do that to you._

.

Daniel slept on it and decided to give it a try. Otherwise, they could not continue the investigation. Serena was standing next to the Cessna when Daniel and Kate had arrived early the next morning.

"Thank you for chartering this plane for us on such short notice," Kate said gratefully.

"Anything for one of Paul's friends," Serena stated as she climbed into the pilot seat. Daniel had insisted that Kate sit in the passenger side while he wedged into one of the two rear seats. It was a few minutes before take-off. Kate excitedly looked out the front window, anxious for the plane to take off.

"You'll love viewing the clouds from the window of a small plane," Serena stated excitedly, "It's like flying through cotton! It'll be the same for you, too, Daniel," she stated as she turned to look behind her.

Serena turned to look behind her. Daniel sat stiffly in his seat, his head leaned back, his eyes shut.

"Daniel?" Serena asked alarmed, "Do you...have a fear of flying?"

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her, "I don't have a fear of flying, Serena," he stated, "I have a fear of crashing."

"Daniel." Kate should have trusted her instincts and sat next to him. Unbuckling her seat belt, she climbed in the back and sat next to him, "Don't worry," she assured him, "I'll be here the whole time."

"Kate, please, don't think by you saying everything is alright, it will make everything alright," Daniel said nervously.

"O-kay, you're a man of science, a man of facts, Daniel. What if I give you stats," Kate proposed,, "Do you know statistically, it is 260 percent safer to _fly_ a long distance than it is to _drive_ that same distance?"

"Making up numbers doesn't help, either."

When Serena heard the conversation, she gave Kate a wink and then turned to Daniel, "Okay, Daniel, you can trust a pilot to be honest about flying, right? Tell me what your concerns are and I'll address them."

"Fair enough," Daniel proceeded to ask Serena, "Why do my ears feel funny when flying? Why does the wing look weird when I look out the window? Why do we hit turbulence? Why are we being asked to keep our seat belts on if it's so safe?

"Oh, that's a mouthful," Serena said sensibly, "I'll give you the short version. Your ears will pop because of the change of pressure, the wing looks weird while flying because it splits the airflow in two directions which is necessary to keep the plane in the air, turbulence is caused because of the jet stream along with the change in the plane's altitude, and we need seat belts because we ARE in motion and it is used as a precautionary measure only. Satisfied?"

"I don't know..." Daniel held on tight to his armrests and leaned back uncomfortably.

Serena then told Kate, "I can't take off if he's going to be scared the entire time. You have to decide if this will be worth the trip because once I take off, I don't plan on turning back."

Kate looked at a scared Daniel. Intuitively, she reached out when she placed her hand assuredly over his, she could feel his body loosen slightly.

"Any other concerns?" she asked.

"I'm also worried about air on a plane," Daniel told her, "Are the germs recirculating over and over again? Is there enough fresh air in this small plane for the three of us?"

"Cabin air is actually healthier," Serena explained, "we have filters that keep the air clean. It's basically hospital- quality air."

"And, Daniel, see up above you?" Kate pointed out a small latch, "that's where the oxygen masks are kept."

"Okay, since we're on the subject of oxygen masks, I have a theory," Daniel stated, "I don't think an oxygen mask is filled with oxygen...it's used to place over your mouth to muffle your screams."

Daniel was being sarcastic, but Serena and Kate laughed heartily and that helped to relax Daniel, too. He never realized how ridiculous he sounded until he said his fears out loud.

"Daniel," Kate said gently, "We don't have to fly, if you don't want to. But if we do, it'll be because your desire to reach your destination in order to continue the investigation is stronger than your fear of flying."

That is exactly what Daniel needed to hear.

"You're right, Kate, of course," he took a deep breath,"I think I can do it. I'm ready."

Kate looked hopeful, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Daniel gave a wobbly smile "Let's go."

Kate turned to Serena, "You've heard him, Serena. Let's go!"

They were ready to fly. Serena pushed the throttle to the wall and suddenly the small Cessna picked up speed on the runway. Daniel closed his eyes as the plane accelerated on the runway. He felt Kate's hand over his and it assured him. Then he heard a thrust of the engine and felt himself being pushed a little back in his seat. Then there was a swooshing sound and when he opened his eyes, they were airborne.

"That take off was fast," Daniel commented, "my body didn't have time to understand that it defied the laws of gravity."

Kate laughed pleasantly which pleased Daniel. When the plane had reached the correct altitude and had leveled itself, Kate gave Daniel a small pat on the hand and sat back.

Daniel opened his briefcase, took out his headphones and was quietly listening to music, while at the same time, he was in deep thought. At one point his eyes widened and when he turned, Natalie was sitting between Kate and him. He removed one side of his earphone.

His internal mind kicked in,_"You have that look again," Natalie stated._

_Daniel couldn't say anything out loud so he merely gave Natalie a confused look._

_"You've been thinking about the case, haven't you?" Natalie asked, "And when you're presented with a puzzle, it brings all your concentration into focus and that sparks your inquisitiveness. Because you have started connecting the dots."_

"Sometimes things that are not seemingly related are actually connected." Daniel hadn't meant to say his thoughts out loud.

Kate had obviously heard him talking, for she now turned to look at Daniel, "What did you say, Daniel?"

Natalie was already gone and he couldn't ignore Kate's question.

"Do you believe in coincidences?" he asked Kate.

She gave it some thought, "In my profession, where some people see coincidence, I see conspiracy. Why?"

"Remember I told you at the party that Jenny Clayton had a Bostonian accent," Daniel reasoned, "isn't it a little too coincidental that we are headed to Boston because of something we saw in Hilda Jones' room?"

"Are you saying the Claytons are connected to the Hilda Jones's murder?" Kate asked.

"It _is_ an incredible coincidence." Daniel declared.

.

In less than two hours, they had landed at Logan Airport in Boston. Taking a taxi, they checked into a charming Back Bay hotel, inspired by old European architecture. After throwing their luggage into their separately assigned rooms, they met up again to head out to Skydeck Pub.

From their taxi, they could see that Boyston Street was bustling with shoppers. The Back Bay area of Boston had morphed from Victorian elegance with treelined streets to a twenty-first century place chocked full of towers, condos, shops, restaurants and bars, including the Skydeck Pub.

The pub appeared to be the quintessential neighborhood bar and grill.

They entered a took a seat at the bar where the bartender was busy wiping down the glasses, getting ready for another day. He seemed to be a cheerful, portly gentleman with a handlebar mustache. At last the bartender came to where they sat and asked what he could get them.

"Just a glass of club soda for me," Daniel said.

"Make that two," responded Kate. The bartender filled up two iced glasses with the club soda.

"So what brings you lovebirds to Boston?" the bartender inquired, as he placed their drinks on the counter.

"We're not a couple," Daniel immediately answered.

The bartender smiled, "You don't say now? I've been in this business for 20-plus years, son, and I know a couple when I see it!"

This time both Daniel and Kate blushed.

Although Kate's coloring was still rosy, she managed to bring up her badge, "I'm agent Kate Moretti from the FBI and we are here to inquire about Hilda Jones."

The bartender's brow shot up, "So you want to know about old Hildy?

"So you know her?" Daniel asked expectedly.

He looked at the two of them cynically, "Why is the FBI so interested?"

Kate opened her mouth to fudge the truth a bit, but decided to be upfront, "It's difficult to tell you this, but I'm sorry to say that Ms. Jones is dead."

He looked shocked, "Dead?"

"Murdered," Daniel continued bluntly, "and in front of my house."

"Ohhhh boy," he said, as he proceeded to reached over for a shot drink and pour himself a drink.

"We're sorry to break the news to you this way," Kate empathized.

But the bartender brushed that comment aside, "Oh no, that's fine. I was just...momentarily shocked, though I shouldn't be."

Daniel and Kate exchanged looks.

"Care to explain?" Kate asked.

"Hilda Jones, along with her brother Henry used to own this pub," the bartender told them, whose name was Sam Baxter, "One day, the mob decided they wanted a piece of this business, so they demanded protection money. Hilda was always the feisty one and refused. A week later, her brother was found in a ditch dead, and she was beaten up pretty bad, supposedly to teach everyone in the neighborhood a lesson."

"Such a sad tale," Kate commented, now taking a sip of her drink.

Bartender Sam shook his head, "Tell me about it. Folks didn't think she would make it. But her stubborn self pulled through, although her brain never worked right. Then she disappeared."

"And what happened to the bar?" Daniel asked.

"That's where it gets complicated," bartender Sam claimed, "The mob produced allegedly forged documents stating that Hilda and Henry sold it to them but it didn't hold up in court so they never took over. And then one of the mobsters behind the takeover ratted out the other two goons, which sent them to jail."

"And don't tell me...the mobster who betrayed his cronies was then promised immunity and put into witness protection?" Kate asked.

The bartender shrugged, "Who knows? All I know is that he's gone, Hilda became crazy and I never heard of her again until right now."

"Do you happen to remember the name of the mobster who snitched on the others?"

Bartender Sam looked up at the ceiling, "Let's see...it was pretty big news back in the day...I think his name was Terry? no, no...it was more like one syllable...Troy? No, but chose...uh...Trey? yeah, that's it! Trey Canto."

Kate took out a notepad and jotted the name down, "By the way, Mr. Baxter, do the letters _H-Y-S-T-I-C-S_ mean anything to you?"

"_Hystics?_" He scowled in puzzlement," Can't rightly say that I've heard that word before, but whatever it means, it doesn't sound pleasant...sounds like a disease you get or something... why?"

"No reason," Daniel said, somewhat disappointed.

Some other customers had started arriving and soon bartender Sam left to attend to the others, leaving Daniel and Kate alone at their end of the bar.

"Do you think this Trey Canto somehow found his way to Chicago, found Hilda and then killed her as a way of revenge?" Daniel asked.

Kate shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense. Canto is in witness protection. He would want to steer as far away from anything from his past as much as possible. He wouldn't risk his identity being found out. Besides, if he was the one who DID kill Hilda Jones, how could he have gotten the knife that was in your kitchen?"

"Maybe through the famous telekinesis method of HYSTICS," jested Daniel.

"You're determined to fit those letters in, aren't you?" Kate smiled, but as she took another sip, when an idea suddenly burst into her mind.

Excitedly she grabbed Daniel's arm. Unfortunately at the same time, he was lifting his glass of club soda to take a drink. Everything had happened so quickly. Daniel's arm was jerked abruptly sideways, sending the glass of club soda crashing to the floor, where it fell and broke into hundreds of pieces.

Both Daniel and Kate tried to get away from the spilled liquid and stood up, startled.

"Sorry, Daniel, " Kate began.

"Kate, I hadn't expected-" Daniel stated at the same time.

Kate looked down. The drink had managed to hit the midpart of her blouse before it went tumbling down to the floor. The spilt now liquid felt cold and clammy against her skin. Meanwhile Daniel had grabbed a towel that had been left by the bartender on the counter and proceeded to try and dab at the spilled spot on Kate's white shirt. It did not help at all.

_"Daniel, what are you doing?"_

He stopped mid-dab when he realized he was physically touching Kate's front torso with the cloth. Heat rose on his face.

"Cleaning your...uh...stain..." Daniel just held the towel in mid-rub. He didn't know how to continue as he could only stare at her stunned face.

.

.

_Please review_


	12. Chapter 12

Pizza and more!

Chapter 12

Daniel's club soda had accidentally spilled down the front of Kate's blouse and now he made it worse by trying to wipe the blouse with her in it. He looked at her, horrified, at what he had done. Kate took a step backwards as she too, felt a blush coming.

"Don't worry, Daniel," she managed to say, "It's just club soda -it'll dry on its own."

"I'm sorry, Kate...I guess you don't need me to do any more wiping, either..." Daniel felt his cheeks getting even hotter.

"No," Kate's cheeks were burning.

Before all this started, Kate had been so excited because she was about to tell Daniel that she knew the whereabouts of Trey Canto. But right now, as she watched Daniel, paralyzed in her spot, that was the last thing on her mind. Kate was absurdly aware of her own breathing as she watched Daniel who still had the towel in his hand, the one he had used to try and wipe the water off of Kate's wet blouse.

"I just meant to..." Daniel began, "that is...I didn't mean to..."

Kate was the first to recover, "No, Daniel, that's fine..."

Both stood spellbound.

By now, Sam Baxter had returned to their end of the bar.

"Well, what have we here?" Sam Baxter took in the situation as both Daniel and Kate felt flushed with uneasiness, "If I were you, I'd go and changed that blouse, Missy, because you're putting on quite a show now," he stated, "and don't forget to take the Mister with you. He'll maybe want to help you clean up," he added with a wink.

Kate felt she just died of embarrassment.

.

.

It was evening. Kate had told Daniel she needed to do some other work on her laptop and would not be able to see him for the rest of the afternoon. In truth it was because she could not face him yet.

The minute she stepped into her hotel room, she took a quick shower. It felt good. letting the water run through her body, even without the soap. The hot sprays seemed to relax not only her muscles, but her mind as well.

She recalled the tension she felt earlier as Daniel dabbed at her wet blouse. The water continued to jet out from the shower head as she recalled her reaction to his contact at the pub. Even now, her body was tightening as she thought of Daniel's hand so close to touching her yet not quite. And of course, it was difficult not to recall the kiss they had shared much earlier. How her whole body had quivered and her wild response. A tingle went down her spine as more warm water dripped down her body, and it wasn't due to the temperature of the water spray.

Maybe what she really needed was a _cold_ shower, she ruefully thought.

.

Kate had been so busy doing some work on her computer, she hadn't realized how quickly night had fallen. After she and Daniel separated, they hadn't spoken the rest of the afternoon, and she just figured he was busy doing his schoolwork. Taking a break, she looked around her hotel room. It really was quite spacious, she thought. She had already started a fire in the fireplace. As she looked out the large hotel window, Boston's lights twinkled and the moon looked as though it was perched atop a distant high-rise.

_R-r-ring!_

The silence in her room was broken up by the ringing of her hotel phone, startling her slightly. There were only two people who knew she was here. One was her FBI partner, Roger Probert. The other was Daniel.

The second thought made her run to the phone and quickly pick it up.

"Hel_lo_?" Kate quietly berated herself for sounding breathless. as she brought the phone to her ear, hoping against hope that it was Daniel.

"Kate? It's Daniel," he said as Kate felt elation. His voice sounded inviting and comforting in contrast to the solitude of her night.

"Yes...hi..." Kate responded.

"I've just completed my lecture notes and I hope... you've finished cleaning up."

"Oh yes, I feel so good after taking a lengthy hot shower," Kate said, and then realizing the intimacy the image must have brought, she added, "and of course, I had been busy with my paperwork...is that the reason for your call?"

"Yes, I mean no!" Daniel corrected himself. He facepalmed himself, wondering why he lately has been sounding like a lovesick school boy.

"Then why did you call, Daniel?"

Daniel cleared his throat. Enough of this

"It's just..." Daniel only paused time he would tell the truth, "...I just...wanted to hear your voice."

Kate closed her eyes in total bliss before opening them again, "It's good to hear you, too, Daniel."

"Really?" Daniel asked, "I'm glad..." his mind was spinning, "because I was worried that I was calling too late."

"Not at all," Kate insisted. She thought for a second before asking, "Have you eaten already?"

"Yes," he responded before correcting himself, "I mean, no...NO, if you haven't, that is."

"Since I've settled down for the night," Kate explained, " I've just ordered some pizza from room service half an hour ago ...you wouldn't _happen_ to want to come over and share it with me, would you?"

"Really?"

"Yes...so we can discuss the case..." Kate faltered, thinking she sounded so lame.

She held her breath. It seemed to take forever for him to answer.

"I'll be right over," he quietly stated.

.

Daniel arrived at the same time as the pizza, which is saying a lot since the pizza came within five minutes of their phone conversation. He wheeled in the cart and they had decided to have their version of a picnic on the hotel room floor. Kate had already spread out one of the bedspreads on the floor. Daniel had placed the dome-shaped silver container on the floor between them.

Before they partook of the pizza, Daniel had raised his wine goblet, filled with sparkling water.

"I'd like to make a toast, if I may," he announced.

Kate smiled, quite pleased. She lifted her glass also, "What shall we toast to?" she asked.

"How about to _solving the letters_?" Daniel asked.

Kate nodded, "To_solving the letters,_ it is!" she responded as they clinked glasses . For a space of a second their eyes met and desire was reflected in both of theirs. Kate then reached for the pizza in the silver serving place.

"Ta-dah!" Kate announced as she lifted the dome top. The aroma of the mouthwatering pizza filled the room. Daniel peered over at the pizza. Although it looked delicious, it was something he rarely ate.

"You do know that pepperoni contains plenty of preservatives, which isn't healthy for us, internally, don't you?" he asked.

"Don't worry," Kate said, as she placed one slice on a plate for Daniel and the other for herself, "there's plenty of Italians still walking around the planet."

"You've got me there," Daniel smiled. He now stared at the pizza slice in front of him, "I wonder how much fat and sodium this single slice contains?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, Daniel, are we actually going to analyze pizza?" Kate asked, "This isn't zen. You don't need to become one with the pizza, you just have to eat it, So are you going to or not?" Kate asked.

"I can eat the crust, I suppose, but I'm not sure how to proceed with all the other stuff...the hidden fats in the cheese, the sugar in the sauce and the preservatives in the meat. Plus its shape is confusing. First it's in a square box and it comes out round and then it's sliced triangular...what gives?"

"I've just realized something, Daniel... you're the first person I know who's paranoid about _pizza!_" Kate declared.

"I am not!" Daniel insisted, "I think there some _good_ things about pizza, too!"

"Oh, really? Like what?" Kate challenged.

Daniel actually didn't have an answer for that, so he made one up.

"I'll have you know that pizza has been proven to be effective in...uh, calming down people with tempers," Daniel claimed, his head held high.

"I didn't know that!" she stated sardonically, _"How?"_

"_How?_" he repeated, "Isn't it obvious?" his mind was spinning, "_why_, If you get mad at someone, you can give that person a_pizza_ your mind!"

Kate laughed merrily. Daniel loved the sound of her laughter; it sounded like music to his ears.

"Oh, Daniel!" she was still chuckling, "Just...stop delaying and try the pizza! Because I'm going to enjoy mine!"

She then turned her attention to the pizza and took a bite. Parts of the gooey cheese stretched out from her hand to her mouth, almost slapping her in the face when she stretched it long enough so that it broke. Instead of being repelled by her manner of eating, Daniel found it almost sensual, especially when she moaned as her taste buds became alive.

"Hmmmmmm...this is great!...Go ahead, Daniel," she encouraged, "sometimes your healthy body needs to have fun, too".

Hesitantly, Daniel slowly lifted his piece and _t_ook his first bite. Immediately he enjoyed the tantalizing mix of cheese, mushrooms and pepperoni atop the chewy flavorful crust. He fought against enjoying it, but what is there not to love about pizza?

"Oh, this_is_ great!" he declared, "I almost got teary-eyed with that first bite!"

"See? you should never be afraid to try something new, Daniel," Kate told him, "after all, amateurs built the ark, while professionals built the Titanic."

"That's a wonderful analogy," Daniel announced, "If I were a_shipbuilder._"

They both laughed. Kate was pleased that Daniel seemed to be enjoying himself. She certainly was having fun at their little makeshift pizza picnic.

"So," Daniel said, as he took another bite, "you were about to tell me something important."

"Something important?" Kate looked puzzled, "about the pizza?"

Daniel stared at her.

"Yes, pizza is always a matter of life and death" Daniel stated drolly, "No, about the case, Kate! Earlier at the bar, you had grabbed my arm, as if you wanted to tell me something about the case...before the soda water spilled on you and I tried to wipe you-"

"Oh, yes!" Kate interrupted, not wanting to relive the embarrassment she had felt earlier with Daniel in the bar, "I think I know the whereabouts of that mobster, Trey Canto, who turned state evidence against his own cronies; the ones who had attacked Hilda Jones when she owned that bar!"

"Really You know where the witness protection guy could be stashed?" Daniel made a grab for another piece of pizza, "go on."

"When the FBI needs to put people in the Witness Protection Program, " Kate explained, "there is a system we adhere to. It is actually very well thought out and works quite efficiently. Identities, of course, are kept secret except to the local law enforcement agencies. Our responsibility is to protect the cooperating witness, including choosing new names for the informant who goes into witness protection."

"And how does this all involve Trey Canto?" Daniel asked.

"When we choose the names for the new identity, we always recommend choosing a name with the same first and last initials as their real name, to make it easier for them to remember it."

Daniel knew immediately what she was inferring to.

"I get it," Daniel almost whispered it reverently as he looked directly at Kate, "Trey Canto...Tom Clayton!"

Kate's response was to nod, "My conclusion exactly!"

"And what that also means," Daniel realized, "was that Hilda Jones was not stalking me at all...she was watching the neighbors_next door,_ or more specifically, Trey Canto!"

Daniel's eyes lit with excitement at the new discovery.

Kate tilted her head, "I hope you're not too disappointed, Daniel, that you were not the center of Hilda Jones's affections; that she had actually been stalking someone else."

"Well, _stalking's_ rather a harsh term, Kate."

"Oh,so NOW it's not considered stalking," Kate stated, with a twinkle in her eye, "Now because it wasn't _you,_ Hilda Jones was actually doing_continual,__harmless,__fluffy observations_of the Claytons."

Now it was Daniel's turn to laugh.

"Okay, but no more joking around," he told her, as he took another large bite of his pizza, "I need to concentrate on finishing up the rest of my second slice!"

.

They had finished the pizza in no time. Darkness had shrouded the room, with the fireplace providing the only light, it's flames dancing and cackling in a sensual manner. Suddenly the ambiance took on an intimate feeling as both recalled the touch earlier this afternoon.

As Kate watched Daniel take the last sip of his drink, she was mesmerized by the fire-swept brooding in his eyes.

Daniel placed his drink goblet down and held very still, as if encouraging her to make the next move. Instead she clenched her fist in her lap to keep from reaching out.

His face changed as his desire rose.

"Kate," his voice was a velvety rasp.

Daniel seemed to hold a power over her, for she could not stop watching him, desiring him.

As a little girl she read wished for a handsome prince of her own, and as an impressionable teenager, she dreamed of being wooed and charmed by a TV idol. Then as a young woman in college, she had crushes on _real_ men, one college professor, in particular. But those fantasies had faded when she got married and real life came up and slapped her in the face. But sometimes when she looked at Daniel, she wanted to believe once again how wonderful it felt to wish for a possibility.

She started to get up and tried to make her voice sound casual, "Perhaps I should start cleaning up all of this-"

But Daniel had stopped anything she was saying, anything she was thinking, by gently touching her arm.

"Kate," he lowered his voice and murmured in the stillness of the night, "Please...not yet...don't go...stay."

.

.

_Don't worry-only a few more chapters and this case (and the letters) will be solved!_

_Please review_


	13. Chapter 13

A suspect

Chapter 13

The fireplace from Kate's hotel room seemed to be sending sparks out but it was Daniel who was making her feel warm inside. She couldn't seem to avoid his gaze, so intense and restlessly searching, as his eyes pleaded with her to stay.

"Daniel, I don't know what you want from me," she seemed to whisper the words.

Daniel didn't speak for a time. His gaze fell to her lips and Kate knew exactly what he was thinking. And she wanted it too.

"You're in my thoughts all the time, Kate," he admitted, as she slightly gasped and blood rushed to her cheeks.

His words were so startling, so intimate. Kate experienced a sweet sensation, an ache that had to do more with her body than heart. Her insides tightened.

"I...I...feel the same way, too," Kate responded, as she sent him a steady gaze.

Daniel's hand came up to lightly to caress her cheek. She brought her hand up to feel the warm, masculine back of his hand, so different from hers. And she couldn't stop herself from exploring the shape of his long bones, the hard angles of his wrists.

The silence deepened except for the sound coming from the sputtering fireplace. Daniel moved forward and Kate's nerves clamored with excited alarm. He took her mouth in a swift, glancing kiss. It was short and sweet, but Kate felt her whole body quivering in response.

When he separated from her, he had a look of surprise.

"Kate," he muttered, "that...kiss we shared at the night of the dance...it wasn't a fluke, was it?"

Kate already felt she was in a haze; it was beginning to be difficult for her to think.

"I'm not sure," she stated breathlessly, "so maybe I need some convincing..."

He didn't need any more encouragement as he leaned into her again.

His mouth moved over hers and she felt weak all over. Kate reached around his neck to pull him even closer. Gathering her into the hard support of his body, he leaned her back until she was lying prone on the bedsheet on the floor of their makeshift picnic. His body rested above hers as her limbs because weighed with pleasure. He was exploring her slowly, the tip of his tongue stroking, tasting.

The slow kiss was suddenly eclipsed by passion, a desire changing to a white-hot need. Daniel could feel her surrendering to him as his mouth fused to her, as the kiss became deep and hard. Her entire body went pliant and all Daniel wanted was more of Kate.

At last he tore his mouth from hers.

"Daniel?" Kate's eyes were wide and wondering.

"Kate..." he was breathing shakily. How could he explain he wanted more than just this one night, that if they started this, it would change their entire dynamics and he was afraid of that?

"I...I..." he faltered and sat up, rubbing his head and looking dazed.

He looked away. Kate also sat up. Daniel was not the only one who was confused. The only comfort she found was that whatever she had imagine about Daniel, the feelings were there and very real. She gently touched his cheek.

"It's okay, Daniel, I understand."

He reached out and held her, trying to tell her in other ways what his words could not. He pulled her head against his chest and held her lovingly, trying to stop the trembling -not from her, but from his own body.

"I wished_ I_ did," he said softly.

Kate rested her head quietly in his embrace. She could feel his heart beating rapidly as one of his hands traversed her back and side. A tremor passed through her body and she closed her eyes to feel the slow ripple of relief. Maybe when this case was over...

But for now, this would have to be enough.

.

Early morning, Daniel and Kate caught a ride back from Serena's chartered plane. No more mention was made of last night's embrace, but that didn't mean it was forgotten. Though there were unanswered questions about what had occurred between them, neither was ready to talk about it just yet. They needed to stay focused on the case.

.

Daniel was relieved when he arrived home and no envelope was laying in wait at his doorstep.

"Lewicki, I'm back!" he announced, when he entered the house.

Footsteps could be heard and Lewicki appeared from upstairs, "Hey, Doc, welcome back! Hope you found what you were looking for in Boston."

"Not quite," Daniel stated, as he went and laid Saturday's mail on the kitchen table, "at least there wasn't a mystery envelope with cutout letters waiting for me," Daniel said as he once again pondered the meaning of HYSTICS.

A horrifying thought entered Daniel's mind: What if he NEVER figured out what those letters meant? He would forever be haunted with those letters, seeing them in his dream, wishing that...

"Doc?" Lewicki burst into his thoughts, "You okay? You want me to get you anything? Some hot tea?"

"Hmm?" it was hard for Daniel to get back to reality, "uh, sure, Max, that would be nice."

While Max went over, filled the tea kettle with water and put it on the stove, Daniel was tossing out junk mails and advertising circulars in the trash.

His eyes landed back on the envelopes filled with the letters HYSTCS. The tea kettle whistled and Max poured a cup of tea for Daniel. He then joined Daniel at the small kitchen table. He couldn't help but notice how distracted Daniel was.

"Doc, I think you should forget about the mystery of those letters," Max told him to ease his mind, "they didn't help you at all solve this case. Maybe we were right to begin with. It was just a prank and had nothing to do with this Hilda Jones thing."

"Nooo, I think it's all related," Daniel said, more to himself as he pondered the letters again.

"You seem so troubled, Doc," Lewicki stated, "I thought the Boston trip was supposed to answer some questions."

"Some," Daniel said, forcing thoughts about Kate from his mind, "You know those people you trustingly invited to my party, our neighbors, the Claytons? Turns out they are under witness protection."

Lewicki's eyes got very large, "Really? _Witness Protection? "_

"Yes," Daniel confirmed as he told Max how the mob was determined to get the bar that Hilda Jones and her brother owned and how they had murdered the brother. Then Tom Clayton, aka Trey Canto had turned state's evidence against his underlings and his identity was changed to protect him and Jenny from retribution by fellow mobsters.

"Wow," Lewicki took a sip of his tea, "This whole thing sounds like a mystery spy novel!"

"It does, at that," Daniel responded absent-mindedly, "and I think there is enough to bring in Tom Clayton for questioning in the murder of Hilda Jones."

"So why doesn't Kate do it?" Lewicki asked.

"Technically, it isn't her case," Daniel said, "It's supposedly being handled by this smug, annoying detective...named Rock, or Stone or whatever."

Lewicki shrugged, "So why not tell him what you have?"

Daniel turned and looked directly at Lewicki, "I should, shouldn't I?" Daniel questioned himself, "I guess I hate the idea of him taking credit for something he didn't do."

"Well, whether or not he's annoying, it's more important that a criminal is put away, right?

"I suppose," said Daniel, taking a sip, "but that still doesn't make me happy."

"Well, while you are being your usual unhappy self," Lewicki proposed, "you won't mind if I go to the library for a few hours, do you? My study group is meeting there and then we plan to go out for dinner. I've got your meal prepared for you already in the refrigerator."

"Yes, go, _go_.." Daniel casually brushed him away, not really paying attention, for his mind was already focused on the phone call. He quickly got up and went to the phone and dialed police headquarters, and asked to speak to a Detective Stone.

"Stone, here," he responded.

It didn't take long for Daniel to explain his theory about the neighbor's true identity.

After the long explanation, all he heard was a sigh from Detective Stone, "Listen, Pierce," he finally said, "Your FBI pal already called me with the info and I am telling you the same thing I told her. You two are way off base."

Daniel was in a state of surprise, but he shouldn't have been, knowing how Stone always doubted his theories.

"What? But everything seems to fit!" he insisted.

"Actually we have someone else in custody now for the murder of HIlda Jones," he finally announced.

"Who's that?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge the name," the detective said over the phone, "let's just say it was another drifter in town, someone who previously had a beef with Hilda Jones. They were in an argument just two days ago. I bought him in and he claims he doesn't remember where he was that fatal night because he was drunk as a skunk, but he doesn't deny anything, ether."

"But the knife!" Daniel was getting agitated, "How do you explain how he got my knife?"

"We'll having CSU dusting it for fingerprints, but the lab hasn't given me the results yet."

"But it couldn't be who you say it was!" Daniel's voice was uptight, "Your guy _couldn't_ have been the killer! He was never at my party!"

"You know how parties are," Detective Stone rationalized, "They get crazy and wild with people going in and out and soon you don't know who was and was not at the place. That's parties for you!"

"Not one of mine!" Daniel insisted.

"Look, Pierce, I've probably said too much to you anyways. I've got a viable suspect and that's all that matters," the detective sounded smug now, "We've discuss this enough."

"No, I'm telling you...Tom Clayton is the... -hello? _hello?_" Daniel stared at the receiver of the phone. Detective Stone had hung up.

Daniel had no choice but to hang up, too. He was stunned by the detective's refusal to discuss the possibility of Tom Clayton's involvement in this case. He realized it was pure speculation on his part, but still, the detective needed to be more receptive.

As Daniel sighed with disappointment, his internal mind kicked in: Natalie had crossed her arms as she watched Daniel from across the small table.

_"The detective was right about one thing, Daniel," Natalie reminded him, "This isn't your case and for once, it isn't Kate's case, either. Let the appropriate law enforcement agency handle this."_

_"It's just that this...this Detective Stone is being completely pigheaded!" Daniel noted._

_Natalie knowingly folded her arms and smirked "Look who's talking!"_

_Daniel stared at Natalie, "I'm sure I don't know WHAT you mean!"_

_Natalie tilted her head, "Nevertheless," she sounded serious now, "there could be a very good reason why the detective is being so hard-headed about listening to you."_

_Daniel faced his hallucination, "Why? What do you mean?"_

_"It's just," Natalie stated, "that when someone is moved to the Witness Protection Program, local law enforcement officers must be told of their presence in their community. Of course, they are bound to secrecy unless circumstances warrant a breach. Chances are, Stone probably already knew about Trey Canto and he was probably trying to protect the identity of the state's witness."_

_That reasoning left Daniel speechless for a second as he stared at his hallucinatory friend._

_"And how, Natalie, did you become so smart regarding law enforcement matters?"_

_Natalie smiled knowingly, "When you and I BOTH started __hanging around Kate Moretti!"_

_._

_._

_(A/N: I would have loved Daniel to stay with Kate, but remember, this is only season 1. We still have season 2 to plod through, where they barely even noticed one another. LOL)_

_Please review._


	14. Chapter 14

Danger

Chapter 14

Later that evening, the weather had turned nasty, which was not unusual for Chicago. As night fell, the strong winds caused tree branches near Daniel's house to scrape the windows, giving an eerie effect to the house.

The thought of leaving his warm, dry house wasn't appealing for Daniel as he finished the salad and muffin that Lewicki had left for him for dinner. He was skimming through articles in a medical journal, planning to spend the rest of the evening on that. Anything except thinking about Kate.

Of course that was almost an impossibility. The only way he could stop thinking of her was to think about the case. He therefore attempted to concentrate on the significance of HYSTICS. His mind couldn't help drifting back to those seven letters. The only clue he had was the timing of the letters. They started and ended with the appearance and murder of Hilda Jones. Was that a mere coincidence?

He was immersed in thought when he heard a thud at the window of the kitchen door. Was that a tree limb or had Lewicki forgotten his key? he wondered. The rain had picked up and along with the wind,sending horizontal sheets of water down his backyard.

Daniel got up and went to his rear kitchen window and peered into the darkness. He couldn't see anything except the blackness of the night. Perhaps the thud was the falling of a loose tree limb or patio furniture. He berated himself for wishing Lewicki was here. He was a grown man, surely he could weather out a storm by himself!

He turned and was about the leave when he heard the same sound again, making his nerves jump. This time he turned on the outside backyard light and squinted into the storm.

At first he saw nothing in the wind-whipped rain. Then lightening struck and for a split second he looked startled as he saw Jenny Clayton's face pressed against the pane of the window. He watched as her hand came up and began pounding on the glass.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Dr. Pierce! Dr. Pierce!" her voice sounded muffled against the sound of the pouring rain and through a thick glass, "Let me in, please! It's pouring out here!"

Daniel could only stare out. He wanted to turn away, but she continued pounding. As she stood in the rain, there was water running down her face and matting her hair. she looked desperate.

"Please, Dr. Pierce! I'm scared!"

Daniel's inner voice told him to walk away, but her face looked so pale and frightened. Looking out again, this time he tried to see beyond her to make sure no one was behind her, especially her husband, Tom Clayton. She seemed to be alone, so he opened the door slightly. Immediately he felt Jenny pushing the door further in, as Daniel backed away slightly. She shook herself, paying no mind that the raindrops were dripping on his kitchen floor.

"Oh my gosh! brrrr!" it is COLD out there!" she stated, rushing in.

"Jenny, what is it?" Daniel wanted to know, "Are you in any sort of trouble?"

Jenny was now shaking the water off of her from her hair. When she looked back up at Daniel, she had a strange, peculiar smile on her lips.

"Oh noo, Dr. Pierce; _I'm_ not in trouble," she paused ominously, "...but_ you_ are_._"

Before Daniel could stop her, she opened the back door again and suddenly Tom Clayton's huge body loomed at the doorway. He stepped over the doorway and forcefully closed the door behind him. Meanwhile the wind began as howl as more rain came thundering down.

Daniel backed away and drew a deep breath, "I think the two of you should leave," he said bravely.

It was Tom Clayton who answered him, "We're not going anywhere, Pierce. It's just too bad you stuck your nose where it didn't belong."

"Is that what this is about?" Daniel tried to rationalize as he stepped further back, "What did you expect me to do when there was a murdered woman in front of my house?"

Jenny then spoke, "But you couldn't leave it alone, could you? You had to tell Stone about our possible involvement in Jones's death."

"_Our?_ As in the _two_ of you?" Daniel hadn't considered Jenny's part in this.

"Of course," Jenny said, "You involved us when you didn't understand what we've been through."

"You're right, I don't understand what both of you have been through..." Daniel stated, trying to buy some time, as he quietly took another step backward, "so why don't you tell me?"

"You don't know what it's like," Jenny's tone was frustrated, "... being sent here, there and everywhere by the federal marshals! We had our family, our lives taken away from us. We were forced to start over again...and then again and again. I'm tired of all this!"

And with that, she produced a gun she had hidden in her pocket and pointed it directly at Daniel.

Even Tom looked surprised, "Jenny, what are you doing? We came here to talk with him!"

"It was _you_ who had killed Hilda Jones," Daniel announced to Jenny with finality.

"Don't you see what your snooping has done, Dr. Pierce?" she said, her voice hard, "we've been living with phony names for so long I'm starting to forget my real name! And then all the sacrifices I've had to make in order to fit in. It's been hell, I tell you, _hell_. I wanted this to be the place the place I'd settle down. For good. And it would have been _if you had not interfered!"_

She started to take aim with the gun.

The phone rang.

"Who's that?" Tom looked alarmed.

"Probably his FBI girlfriend, " Jenny said coldly as she turned to Daniel, "Don't answer that."

"If I don't answer that, Kate will come over. You want that? Because she will," Daniel said, "especially since she knows I'm all alone here."

"Maybe he should answer it," suggested Tom, "we don't want her to become suspicious."

Jenny looked angry as she gestured at the phone with her gun, "Go ahead and answer it, but put it on speaker phone and just talk enough to let her know you're fine," she warned, "No funny business, or I swear, I will shoot you through the heart!"

Daniel acknowledged as he took the five steps needed to answer the phone.

"Hello?" he took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Jenny gave him a threatening stare, as she aimed the gun at his heart.

"Daniel?" Kate's voice was such a comfort, "I just spoke to Detective Stone and he refuses to cooperate. Don't worry though, I plan to bring in Clayton myself for questioning. I believe you."

"Thank you." Daniel said curtly, watching the gun very carefully..

"Uh, Daniel," Kate sensed it immediately, "you sound funny...are you alright over there?"

He shuddered when he heard Jenny Clayton release the safety and pull back on the hammer.

"yes, sorry...I just have a lot on my mind..." he said, "I 'm right in the middle of preparing my lecture notes."

"Oh? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"You know how intense I get," Daniel interrupted, "but I appreciate your call, and I have to go, now."

She slightly paused, "Oh... sure. Good-bye, Daniel."

" Bye." He quickly hung up.

"That's better," Jenny sneered, as her gun was still aimed at Daniel, "Just so you know, I don't _want_ to kill you, Dr. Pierce, but you understand that I can't let anyone else put together that Tommy and I were involved in any kind of murder."

Tom Clayton came up behind his wife, his cold eyes watching her, "Okay, Jen," he said, "if you're going to do it, just do it. Let's just get this over with."

"Of course _he_ wouldn't be worried about the murder," Daniel said, as he took another a step backwards and was now in front of the kitchen's swinging door which led to the living room.

Jenny peered at Daniel, her curiosity piqued, "And what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"He wasn't the one who killed Hilda Jones," Daniel explained, "One thing that always bothered me was the angle of the knife, the way it had been jabbed into HIlda Jones's chest. Your husband is a tall man and Hilda was much shorter. The knife went straight in, parallel to the ground. Someone your husband's size would have brought the knife in a downward motion. No, it had to have been someone similar in statue. And if I can figure that out, the FBI will, too."

Jenny's gun hand began to shake in anger.

"That proves NOTHING!" Jenny was almost yelling, "that woman was _stalking_ us! Everywhere we went, everywhere we turned around, she was there. A reminder of what happened eons ago at a different place. She was driving me nuts!"

And with that, her hand had stopped shaking. She knew what she wanted to do and Daniel knew that too. The room in the kitchen seemed smaller and smaller. Daniel figured if he were to do something, it better be now. With one swift breath, Daniel quickly turned and bounded towards the kitchen door. It swung just as Jenny fired, BANG! and the bullet hit the door as it swung back and forth, back and forth.

Meanwhile Daniel ran into the living room. He quickly grabbed pillows and a statue and hid behind the sofa as he heard the kitchen door give burst open with a hard swing and loud footsteps could be heard.

He flung one pillow in a direction away from himself and he heard the firing of the gun in the direction the pillow had been thrown.

"You can't hide, Dr. Pierce!" yelled Jenny, "You might as well make it easy for all of us and come out!"

Now squatting he moved to behind a table. Then threw another pillow, moved back, and then the statue. He heard two more shots. Daniel had nothing else in his hands. There were two of them and one had a weapon. They could easily find him and corner him. Daniel closed his eyes and his last thoughts would be of Kate.

Suddenly he he saw flashing red lights coming through the curtains of his living room and the slamming of doors.

"We've got company!" Tom announced.

Jenny turned to her husband, "Damn it!"

But Tom was already making his escape by heading to the back kitchen door. When he opened it, Probert was there, waiting for him, his gun drawn. Meanwhile, the front door burst opened and Kate's voice could be heard loud and clear.

"FBI! _Put your hands up!"_

Jenny had no choice but to put her hands up as other agents descended on her, Probert produced a handcuffed Tom Clayton and both the Claytons were led away. Once everyone was gone, Kate holstered her gun and went over to Daniel.

"You okay, Daniel?" she asked, looking at him with deep concern.

"I'm fine, Kate," Daniel stated, "But Lewicki is going to give me a hard time about the mess in the living room."

Kate knew he was just rambling to settle his nerves, "I figured something was wrong when you mentioned your lecture notes. I knew you had completed them in Boston."

At the memory of Boston, Daniel's pulse raced before he breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you picked up on it."

"Of course I would," stated Kate knowingly, "especially since you never bother looking at them, anyway."

.

,

_THE MYSTERY OF 'HYSTICS' WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER!_

_Please review_


	15. Chapter 15

HYSTCS solved at last

Chapter 15

Tom and Jenny Clayton were remanded to jail under a variety of charges, including the theft of the knife, possession and assault of a deadly weapon and the suspicion of murder in the Hilda Jones case.

The FBI also took charge of the case, headed up by none other than Kate. Daniel spent a good part of the night and much of the next day giving a detailed report of what had occurred at his house, including Jenny's confession of the murder.

Kate was also able to get Jenny to formally admit that she had stabbed Hilda to death. Jenny's defense was that Hilda's stalking had put Jenny in a state of panic and possibly a breakdown.

As for Tom Clayton, he had no knowledge that his wife had killed Hilda Jones. Therefore, he would once again be moved to another location under the Witness Protection Program. But all of this was no longer Daniel or Kate's problem. The court system would deal with them now.

At last, Daniel was done with his answering all questions and Kate volunteered to take him home. As they drove towards his house, Daniel seemed in deep thought.

"I suppose the first thing you'd want to do is to sleep," Kate stated, "You've been through a lot."

"No, what I want to do when I get home is to try and figure out this HYSTICS mystery," Daniel said, still running the letters once more through his mind.

"I thought the letters had stopped coming," Kate said.

"They did, but it doesn't mean it's over," Daniel said, as Kate made a left at the signal.

"But the case is _solved_," Kate pointed out, "you didn't even need the letters to solve it."

"Kate, that's not the point," he told her, "even if it didn't help solve the case, I _need_ to know the significance of the letters!"

Kate had turned into Daniel's driveway.

"My suggestion to you is that you take those letters and toss them out or burn them," Kate suggested, "the case is _solved,_ you don't need them."

Daniel looked at Kate questionably, as they sat in the car, "You know, that's the second time you've mentioned the case being solved. And earlier, Lewicki had made a point of mentioning the case being solved, too."

"Oh really?" Kate said, looking wide-eyed innocent, "What an odd coincidence!" she exclaimed.

Daniel pondered her unusual behavior as they both got out of the car and proceeded up the driveway.

"Hmmm...Case solved," Daniel pondered as he repeated the words half to himself. Then his head snapped over to look at Kate, "HYSTICS...the ending two letters are CS...as in _CASE SOLVED _...that's it, isn't it? CS means 'CASE SOLVED!'"

"How would I know?" Kate responded, "Daniel, you need to let go of the obsession with the letters! Otherwise, you're soon going to give yourself a headache thinking about them!"

As she said this, she looked down on her watch. By now they had approached the front door. Why did Kate look nervously down at her watch? Was there an appointment she had to keep? wondered Daniel, as they stood on the front porch.

"Kate, tell me something" said Daniel, sounding quite desperate, "Is there something you know that I don't?"

"I know a lot of things you don't, Daniel," she said solemnly.

"You know what I mean!" Daniel rebounded.

"Daniel, open this door, soon, _please_!" Kate insisted, "We can't stand here forever! My patience is wearing thin and soon, I'm going to explode!"

"Okay, you just used the word _soon_ twice," Daniel watched her carefully, "that was significant wasn't it?"

Kate shrugged, "I hadn't even notice!. Anyway, I just as soon stop this nonsense and get in the house!"

"There it is again!" Daniel pointedly said, "You've used _soon_ again! You're trying to tell me I got it wrong, aren't you? The _CS_ in _HYSTICS_ didn't stand for _CASE SOLVED,_ it stood for _CASE SOON_!"

"Oh, Daniel, just...are we going in or not?"

"Not until you tell me what the rest of HYSTICS means," Daniel said, standing there, waiting, "because you DO know what the letters stand for, don't you?"

She made an agitated sound.

"I was _hoping you_ would figure out it on your own," Kate said, "after all, you're the one who loves solving puzzles."

The more he listened to her, the better he seemed to be processing everything.

"_Wait..._ that was another clue, wasn't it?" Daniel's mind was clicking again.

"Why is everything I say a clue to you, Daniel?" she asked innocently, but she was blinking too fast.

"You''ve said _'I was hoping you would figure it out on your own,'_" Daniel quoted her.

"That's because I do," she said casually.

"Yes...but it's the _way_ you said it," Daniel looked contemplative, "You had emphasized _Hoping _followed by the word _you_..HY...coincidentally the first two letters of the mystery letters...Is that what HY stands for?"

"Anything is a possibility," she stated opaquely.

Daniel rested his elbow on his other bent arm as he rubbed his chin and stared at her intently..."Okay, okay...so now I've got: _HOPING YOU_ something-something-something-_CASE SOON."_

Kate smiled, "That's an interesting take on the letters. Very interesting."

"Interesting..." Daniel's eyes lit as he repeated the word,"_ interesting_ ..."like the letter _I_ in HYSTICS_._ If I'm right, I've got: _HOPING YOU_...S.T...INTERESTING _CASE SOON_!"

His mind was working overtime now. Then something came to him. It was a memory. He recalled the breakfast he had with Lewicki when Max had first brought up the idea of a birthday party and also the mystery of the first two letters:

.

_"If you're wanting to be on a case so badly, why not consider this One-Letter-Mystery thing your own little case to solve? Lewicki suggested._

_Daniel paused, but didn't look up, "Maybe."_

_Lewicki looked pleased, "Good! Here's to **hoping you solve this interesting case soon!**"_

_"Thanks." Daniel seemed more amendable as he read another essay..._

_._

Meanwhile, Kate was inserting Daniel's house key into the lock.

"That's it, isn't it?" Daniel was brought back to the present as he looked at Kate, "It was right in front of me all the time...Lewicki had even said the entire phrase to me and I never realized it until now!...HYSTICS..._Hoping you solve this interesting case soon!_"

A satisfied look crossed his face. He'd solved it!

Kate opened the door.

**"SURPRISE!"**

Inside was a small group of people gathered in the living room. Daniel looked stunned. There was Paul, Max, Roger Probert, and Director Reardon.

"What is this?"Daniel asked, turning to Kate.

"Go in and see, Daniel," Kate responded with a wry smile.

Paul enthusiastically waved him in, "Come in, Daniel! Come be with your friends!"

A cheer went up as he stepped inside his living room. Standing in front of everyone was Director Reardon.

"Congratulations, Dr. Pierce," she announced, "we wanted to congratulate you on a job well done."

"A job well done?" Daniel looked stunned.

Kate leaned in, "Daniel, you've solved Hilda Jones's murder!" she urged him forward by taking his arm, "Come on! There's plenty of desserts with coffee and tea, too."

"I'm not sure I understand..." Daniel looked utterly confused as he looked at the festive balloons and streamers.

Lewicki now stepped forward, "Remember, Doc, you were all grumpy about not having a case? So I thought I'd send you these mystery letters so at least you'd have something to think about."

Daniel stared at his assistant, "So _you_ were the one who did that?"

"I thought it would inspire you," Lewicki said, "And it worked. At least you weren't grumpy any longer."

Daniel turned to Kate, "Were _you_ in on this all along?"

"Only since yesterday, along with everyone else" Kate admitted, "but it_ was_ nice when you stopped being grumpy!"

It was hard for Daniel to absorb everything that had just occurred. He felt a mixture of emotions.

"I really don't know if I should be happy, upset or mad," he bluntly said.

The cheers had died down and the smiles disappeared as everyone now looked questionably at one another regarding Daniel's reaction.

Daniel looked into their puzzled faces.

"I've had sleepless nights over trying to solve this puzzle," Daniel explained to them, "I continually worried I was missing something important...that...that someone's life was in peril-and that life could have been mine!"

People were now shuffling uncomfortably about, unable to look at Daniel. Kate reached out and lightly touched his arm. But he didn't acknowledge it and wondered how to get out of this awkward situation.

Roger Probert then came up and spoke in a low tone, "Hey, it's really rather funny when you think about it, Pierce...at least it got your mind working, right?"

"I'm sorry, Doc," Lewicki apologized "I just wanted to give you a puzzle to think about."

"And you did solve it, Dr. Pierce," Director Reardon added, "in addition to a murder case. I think it actually helped you in keeping your mind sharp."

Paul chimed in, "Daniel, there was a challenge in front of you, and you came up, met that challenge and solved it. Well done, my friend!"

"I think I'll go upstairs" Daniel told them, as disappointment showed on their faces, "I need to be alone."

He headed for the staircase.

"Daniel, wait!" Kate called out to him, "We didn't mean for you to be upset! You had seemed so restless and Max was just thinking of you. We were _all _thinking of you. Take it in the spirit it was given! I think it's really nice that you have so many friends who care this much about you!"

He felt someone touching his arm on the other side. He turned to see who it was.

_"Daniel," Natalie spoke out as she looked at him tenderly, "Three years ago most of these people weren't even in your life. Back then, you had hit bottom. But you've bounced back; you've come a long ways. And it's because you have friends now. REAL friends."_

Daniel paused. He turned to Lewicki, who looked so crestfallen with his head down. Daniel went over and comfortingly placed his hand on Max's shoulder. Lewicki looked up.

"Max listen," Daniel said gently, "I have to admit, you had me going there for awhile. But, you know what? You were right. A puzzle WAS what I needed! And I guess the lesson learned was that I need to listen to you better!"

Lewicki seemed to perk up as a wide smile appeared on his face.

"_You'll_ listen to _me,_ better? I know _that_ will never happen, Doc," Lewicki said as everyone laughed, "but you know what? That's okay by me!"

Kate stepped forward.

"We're here to celebrate your special day, Daniel," Kate said gently, handing Daniel a flute of club soda.

People gave relieved smiles when Daniel accepted the drink.

It was the Director who raised her glass first, "I would like to make a toast to Dr. Daniel Pierce," she announced, raising her glass, "May you always have cases to solve for the FBI!"

"... and friends to celebrate your success afterwards!" inserted Kate, also raising her glass.

"To Daniel!" everyone cheered, as glasses came up.

Daniel smiled sincerely. It seemed as if the director at last was accepting him as part of the FBI team. He looked lovingly at Kate.

Friends, puzzles, and, of course, Kate. What more could he ask for? As he lifted his glass in celebration, he looked around at the well-wishers.

".._to my good friends!_" he declared happily as everyone clinked glasses.

And it was the second time in Daniel's life that he enjoyed a party held in his honor.

.

.

_(A/N: Lewicki and Daniel had that exact conversation regarding HYSTICS back in Chapter 2! Did you recall it?)_

_The last chapter coming up!_

_Please review_


	16. Chapter 16

Curiosity

Chapter 16

The late afternoon class had just started.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Daniel's opening line of his lecture seemed to immediately catch the attention of all the students in class, "but did we have to threaten cruelty to an animal just to get a point across?"

A few chuckles could be heard around the room before he continued.

"So what exactly does that phrase mean?" Daniel asked. He turned to Max, "Mr. Lewicki, do you care to comment as to the meaning behind the phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"All I know is that if _curiosity_ is guilty of the kill, then that means I'm _not_, " he jested, as another bursts of laughs was heard throughout the room.

When the noise level died down, Katherine then raised her hand when, "Dr. Pierce, could the phrase mean that sometimes it's dangerous being curious?"

"In a heavy handed way, I suppose you're right, Katherine," Daniel circumvented, "However, the simpler gist of that phrase is that if you are too interested in things you should not be interested in, you could be causing yourself problems or worse, danger."

And after his last adventure, Daniel could totally relate to that. He leaned folded his arms and against his desk now.

"So why is that phrase so well known? It's because curiosity is important to human nature," Daniel explained, "If you want people to pay attention to what you say, to hook them in to your ideas, the most effective way of making them listen, is to make them curious. Which brings me to my next question regarding curiosity...when is it that we usually become curious? and why only at certain times?"

He looked around and Sara raised her hand, "Could it be we get curious when we encounter something surprising or perplexing?"

Daniel pointed at her, "Yes, _yes!_ ..but what if, for example, you are sitting at a table in a restaurant and you become enamored with two strangers' conversation? Surely the gossip they must be communicating is neither surprising or perplexing, yet what holds our attention?"

James raised his hand, "Depends on how good looking they are?"

More chuckling, as James fist-bumped his male friend sitting next to him.

"For the more shallow people, I'll have to agree," Daniel said with a slight smile, "but for the introspective ones here... in a nutshell, we get curious because there is a gap in our knowledge or understanding..."

Dani raised her hand, "A gap? Couldn't it be we just love other people's gossip?"

Daniel pointed his finger, "You've made an excellent point! But before I elaborate on what you have said, you've reminded me that I need to tell the class some very important news regarding passing this class..."

The class leaned forward.

"Dr. Pierce?" Lewicki was the first to speak out, mildly alarmed, "You alright? You were going to tell the students something important?"

Daniel suddenly seemed to snap out of it.

"Oh yes...something important..."" Daniel resumed as everyone again leaned forward, "The first thing you must do is...never mind."

Everyone looked around, complete puzzlement on their faces.

"Did you forget, Dr. Pierce?" Faith asked out loud as the murmurings got louder.

Daniel began pacing as he continued his lecture.

"You've just experienced a _gap in knowledge,_" Daniel informed everyone, "This '_not knowing_' induces the feeling of deprivation akin to hunger and motivates us to obtain the missing information to reduce or eliminate this feeling. As a professor I had something important to announce and it became important for you to know what I had to say. It shifted your attention to the fact that I know something that you don't, but that you felt you NEEDED to know, therefore a gap in your knowledge occurred. That is exactly what happens when we listen to strangers conversing. It seems as though they know something we do not and we listen further to gain their knowledge."

Nadia raised her hand, "So why isn't it that we are not curious about _everything _we don't know?"

"Yes, Dr. Pierce," one person of interest agreed, "Why do some things interest us and other things bores us?"

"Ah, fair questions, indeed,, " Daniel nodded, "When there is no prior knowledge or experience about something, we're less likely to get curious. For example, if I said _Joe Blo tripped and fell_," chances are you wouldn''t be interested simply because you have no knowledge or experience with Joe Blo. But if a _celebrity_ tripped and fell, we may be more likely to want to hear more, depending on how well we like this famous person."

Sophie raised her hand, "So our curiosity stems from the feeling that we are trying to close an information gap?"

"Exactly!" Daniel nodded, looking pleased, "We are always looking for that last piece of a puzzle to make our picture complete. For instance, your curiosity will be much greater right before you're given the last clue to finding the murderer in a mystery story than one of the first clues that does not fully close the gap. And once that gap is solved, we move on to the next curiosity."

And though Daniel continued on with his lecture, internally, it reminded him of how he was satisfied with closing the mysteries of the mailed letters along with the murder of Hilda Jones.

.

.

An hour later when Kate opened the door to Daniel office, she saw him intently writing in his yellow legal pad. The sight of him so immersed in his studies made her smile. She admired the depth of his concentration; she often wondered what went on in that brilliant mind of his.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Kate..." Daniel looked up and Kate loved that he automatically stood with a bright smile on his face when he saw it was her, "Yes, _please_, come in," he gestured to the seat across from him.

"I hope you're not still mad at Lewicki and me, for keeping the secret about the letters from you," she announced, as she sat.

"My initial reaction was all the anxiousness you had caused me," Daniel admitted, "but later, I realized how it made me aware of my curiosity and I liked that it made my mind active instead of passive."

"And don't forget," Kate said, "it helped you solve a murder case too. The letters were the beginning of piquing your interest more about Hilda Jones."

"Oh, I think you're always good at interesting me, Kate," Daniel said and then his eyes got slightly larger when he realized what he had just stated, "No, wait what I meant was...

His anxiety actually caused Kate to knowingly smile this time, "Daniel, that's alright. There's nothing to explain. You've brought interest into my life, too."

He swallowed hard as he gave her a nervous look, "I did?"

"Yes," Kate concurred, "So can we move on or are we going to continue being awkward?"

Daniel was relieved but instead of changing to another subject, he decided he needed to get out what had been on his mind all morning.

"Actually, Kate," Daniel looked directly in the soft browns of her eyes, "there's something I've been wanting to tell you, that I've been thinking about."

He looked so solemn that caught Kate by surprised. She cleared her throat, "Go on, I'm listening."

"It's just that," Daniel began slowly, "I just gave a lecture on curiosity...and I then it got me curious about other things..."

"Like?"

"Like us..."

".._.us._.." Kate began with uncertainly, but her attention was totally focused on what Daniel would say next.

A warm current ran underneath her at his wanting to talk about something personal. Something was definitely happening between them. She experienced an ache inside at the thought that Daniel was finally opening up to her. Daniel's eyes seemed fathomless eyes to her and now she could see glints of desire and warmth in the depths.

"I think you know there's something between us, Kate."

Kate didn't look away, "I think so too." She almost whispered it.

Daniel seemed pleased, "Great! Because I have a puzzle for you to figure out."

Kate look confused. One minute he was being honest and open and now he was back to being evasive.

She let out a frustrated sigh "A puzzle, Daniel?" she wasn't sure she was going to like this, "Alright...I'll give it my best shot. Go ahead."

"It's a simple one, really," Daniel said with a half-smile, "it's _I.L.Y._"

Kate was taken aback. The meaning was clear. She felt flutterings in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, Daniel..."

"Give up on the puzzle?" he looked directly at her, causing goosebumps to ride up her back, "then I guess I'll have to say it directly: _'I love you'_, Kate,"

Kate was overwhelmed. For the first time, Daniel was laying out his emotions, and it touched her heart. He was an extraordinary man who deserved to be loved for himself.

"I don't need to speak in codes." she responded softly, with a warmth in her eyes, "I love you, too, Daniel."

That's all he needed to hear as Daniel's heart thudded wildly in response. Then sliding his hand under her jaw, he turned her face upward and fitted his lips to hers and made her feel lightheaded with the passion of his kiss.

When they separated, Daniel suggested, "Let's spend some time together, Kate. Time spent _not_ solving cases but time spent just being ourselves."

Her face seemed to glow, "I'd like that."

"We can start by going over to that restaurant around the corner." he suggested.

It was so easy to talk with her now, and yet he had wasted so much time not saying the right things. Not any longer.

"Okay," Kate agreed, slightly breathless over everything that just occurred.

"I better warn you something about me, though," Daniel said in all seriousness.

Simmering amusement showed in Kate's eyes. He had so far to go...yet it would all be worth it at the end.

"Okay, what is it, Daniel?"

"When we go in the coffee shop?" Daniel told her, "I'm having tea."

"Agreed," Kate stood up, a smile shining on her face, "let's go have _our _tea."

Daniel slowly stood. He came around the desk and then he crooked his arm and offered it to Kate. Her shy smile at the gesture warmed his heart as her fingers nestled in the bent of his arm.

"Good," Daniel looked pleased, "because not only am I curious, I'm nosy as well. I'll want to know everything about you. _Everything._"

"Then get ready for a rootin-tootin time!" she jested.

"As long as rootin' or tootin' means you're paying," he teased back.

Daniel's gaze was teasing, flirtatious, and with a rush of delight, Kate knew a new chapter in their relationship had begun and they both looked forward to it.

.

They walked out into the sunshine of the Chicago weather. Students strolled between the ivy-strewn building. It was a perfect day as they strolled down a pathway, eagerly teasing and conversing easily with one another.

"So is there anything harder for you to do than solving a case?" Kate asked as they walked through the campus walkway, her hand still securely tucked away in his arm.

"Let me think about that," Daniel pretended to be in deep thought, "Yes, there is one image that immediately comes to mind."

Kate lifted an eyebrow, "Oh? And what is that, Daniel?"

"I would think," Daniel declared, "that nailing jello to a tree would be _sooo_ much more difficult..."

Kate laughed.

"It's going to take a long time for me to fully understand how your mind works, Daniel," she stated.

He smiled knowingly into her eyes, "I hope it's a lifetime, Kate."

(Daniel's voiceover) _Humans have a deeply curious nature. Our curiosity has us doing utterly unproductive things like reading news about people we will never meet, learning topics we will never have use for, or exploring places we will never go back to. Yet that same curiosity is what makes us interested in what is happening immediately around us; whether that consists of listening to a lecture in a classroom. solving a puzzle, or conversing with a loved one._

_So one day, when you have finally found that one special person who completes you, your curiosity for him or her will multiply to an indefinite number. Be thankful for that, because love will find a way of keeping you curious about that one person...forever..._

And Daniel and Kate walked away in the direction of a perfect sunset...

_(Cue sharply playing violin music)_

_*Students pass back and fro in front of an archaic Gothic building on campus *_

_(Camera then pans up to the skies)_

_Clouds_

_(Violin music abruptly stops)_

_*****Black screen******_

.

.

And...it's finite!

_(As you can see, I did not end up following season 2 after all; If I had, they would have just said good-bye after a case without even a look-back. Ugh. I'm going to end it the way it should be! You listening to me, TNT?)_ :D

_Thanks as always to all the readers/reviewers. You are truly my motivation for writing. See you next season!_

_Please review!_


End file.
